Found my missing pieces
by SwanGirl
Summary: Bella is a half vampire half human.Bella has lost her best friend mary, who died in the 1920's who was like her sister.What will happen when her and family come to forks and they meet the Cullens. Why does Alice remind her of mary. Same pairings. R&R.
1. introduction

Summary: Bella and Tyler have always been different never completely human but never completely a full vampire. Bella has lost her best friend who was like her sister. She has had a terrible past. What will happen when her and her family come to forks.

Prologue:

I have lost two important people in my life. One was my missing piece. I have always wondered if I would ever find her again. And I have. She is like my sister. And the other person I cherished dearly. I loved him. About two things I found out. One, my missing piece was never missing I justnever looked hard enough. And second, I couldn't miss my true love if I haven't found him yet.


	2. First Day, First Mistake

**Chapter 1: First Day, First Mistake.**

_Bella's POV._

Ugh! High school. I was always nervous about starting high school. For some reason after going through high school so many times I still get nervous. I hate it but Tyler and Melissa love it for some reason. I don't really like it because Tyler and Mel are way too coupley to be around because of their anniversary. Even if they don't mean to I usually feel like the third wheel. They were married in late September. Their wedding wasn't very big since at the time there were only five of us in our family. Mel's dad was... well no one really knows where he is and Mel doesn't really like her dad. He just left her. And her mom died like ours, when she gave birth to her. It would have been a big wedding, Mel loves being the center of attention. But she didn't mind her small wedding, which consisted of my dad, (Charlie), her half brother (David) who was just as much as a brother to her as Tyler is to me. David and I were together at the time but we broke up for reasons I don't like to talk about. I still love him and it hurts to think about it.

Tyler is my brother. He is 6'2 and has dark brown hair. His eyes are a pretty green. He loves to work on cars but he is not as good as Mel. Mel is his wife. She is taller than me, she is 5'8. She has black hair and really blue eyes. She is probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen, that includes full vampires and she looks like a super model. She loves shopping and looking at herself in the mirror. We are total opposites. I'm 5'4 with brown hair to the middle of my back. I have chocolate brown eyes. I hate shopping, I usually let Mel do my shopping. I don't really care what I look like and I hate being the center of attention.

"So where do you want to go this year?" Tyler asked before he gave her a kiss. Tyler and Mel were in the back seat. We were just pulling into the school parking lot. I had to go through this every year. Not that I minded, I mean they are in love but it gets annoying after 70 years.

Tyler and I were born on January 2 1912. And Mel was born on October 26 1915. We all had grown up pretty _fast._ Since we are....well....Half Breeds, I guess. Half human and half vampire. That was the reason why our father was dead. Charlie's _girlfriend, _if you can even call her one, didn't _approve _of us. Neither did they _Volturi_. So they killed him. I cringed at the memory. We really did love him, even if we didn't like the fact that we were like an experiment. We had one half sister. I am glad our mother had twins because if she didn't Tyler and I probably wouldn't even know each other. The bell for class rang. I let a small sigh and stepped out of the car.

"What's wrong Bella? It's just high school. We've been through it many times before." Mel said cheerfully

"Whatever" I replied rudely. No matter how many times I've been through high school I still hated the first day. Everybody staring and being the center of attention. I started to walk away from our car. It was a black Honda Civic. We used it because we wanted to blend in a little better. It goes pretty fast since Tyler and Mel worked on it.

"Don't forget you gloves!" Tyler shouted. I almost forgot about them. _That would have been really smart._ I dug into my bag and pulled out a pair of black gloves. They were regular gloves just without the fingers. I had to wear the gloves because of my power. I also had a scar from Mel, when we got into a fight. She actually bit me. I walked to the office and got my schedule. Then headed for my first class.

All my classes before lunch went by pretty fast. I heard all of the same reactions that I was used. _"Damn she's hot." I wonder if she's single." Ugh. She is so pretty. I guess we have some competition."_ I even heard some unusual ones. _"She looks like the Cullens." "I wonder if Edward will go out with her. Since she is so pretty."_ Who are the Cullens? And who is Edward? The day was filled gasps and awes. I know I should be used to the attention by. I mean I've had it all my life, but it still made me blush. In one of my classes I met a really nice guy named Eric. He walked me to my next class, I liked him. But I didn't like him enough to say yes when he asked me out.

It was now lunch and I was sitting with a girl named Jessica and few of her other friends. I caught Tyler glaring at me from a few tables over. He didn't like it when I became friends with humans, because a long time ago I had a human friend named Mary. Her parents thought she was crazy but she was really gifted. She ended up dying. We loved Mary she was like a sister and hurt when we left her. I didn't care what Tyler thought. Jessica and her friends started asking me questions.

"Where are you from?" One girl asked, I think her name was Lauren.

"Canada." I answered easily. It was the truth.

"Have you lived there your whole life?" Jessica asked

"No. I've lived in many other places. I move around a lot." I answered honestly. I did move around _a lot._

"Whose that gorgeous guy you keep glaring at?" Lauren asked me. So she noticed our silent fight.

"Yeah and is he single?" asked an all to eager Jessica.

"That's Tyler my twin brother. Sorry but no he's not single. That's his girlfriend right next to him. Melissa." I informed them as I watched their faces fall.

They were all quiet for a moment." Why do you where those gloves Bella?" Jessica questioned. This was a harder question to answer but not impossible.

"When I was younger my family and I were in a fire. Tyler and I were the only ones that got out alive. I escaped a few burns and Tyler with one on his leg." I lied perfectly. It was partly true. My mother did die when I was younger. When I was barley born actually. I did have a scar on my hand, but that wasn't the real reason. It was because of my powers. They were getting a bit out of hand. I was a shield, I think that's how they referred to me as. It was strictly a mental power but still powerful, at least that's what I was told. And also no one could keep me out of their heads. I could show people what I wanted them to see. My memories, things I wanted to happen. Anything. I was starting to be able to hear their thoughts or even memories just by touching them. Sometimes when I get excited I would show them my thoughts or memories. That's why I wore the gloves. Even though they didn't really stop my power they did put a strain on it. I had to concentrate harder.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I would-"Jessica started but I quickly cut her off

"It's ok. I understand" After that no one really asked me any questions after that. I felt Tyler's and Mel's presence inside my shield. A pair of bright lights. I was able to stretch my shield up to 20 feet without getting "exhausted".

Mel and Tyler both had powers. Mel had a power similar to Jane except it was more powerful but she could only use it on one person. Tyler could control memories. Every memory you have ever had, he had access to it. He could erase it, temporally remove it or he could magnify it. Make it something you remember most. Mel was helping me work on my shield by using Tyler as practice. I stretched my shield as far it would go and felt the lights of all the humans and my family. I knew I had nothing to worry about but still, I was always the one to worry.

The bell finally rang. Time to go to class. Joy.

_Edward's P.O.V._

My day had gone very slowly. I had heard girls admire my beauty and heard their fantasies, which I tried to avoid. I had even heard a girl say "yum".

Alice was having a vision about the weather. "Yay" she thought. "We'll get to play soon." I laughed out loud. The others looked at me with questionable looks.

"There's going to be a storm soon." Alice squealed happily. My family loved to play baseball.

"Cool I can't wait!" Emmet exclaimed. He loved baseball ajust as much as irritated grizzlies.

"So, did your hear about the new kids?" I asked just trying to past time.

"Yeah. Have they heard about us yet. What do they think?" Rose asked

I looked at the new girl, Bella I think, first but I couldn't hear anything. Then I looked at the other two but still nothing.

"I don't know.."I replied very much confused. Alice shot me a questioning look, but the bell rang. "Tell me later." Once we were out of the cafeteria, I pulled her aside. "I can't hear their thoughts Alice, at all. I wonder why. But I have a class with two of them next."

"I can't see what will happen. Your future just disappeared." She said anxiously.

"It's ok Alice. Calm down. We'll figure this out." I tried to sooth her. She just nodded and walked off to her next class. As I walked into biology I saw that I would be sitting next to the new girl.

_Bella's P.O.V._

I tool off my gloves because I had the desk to myself and I didn't care who saw my scar. I felt my shield slowly fade.

Then he came in and sat by me. He looked s beautiful, like a god. He didn't act like any other guy today. He acted as if I wasn't even there. I was kind of thankful for that. I mean after al these years I still didn't like the limelight.

The teacher passed around a paper and had write down some information for him. As I finished I passed the paper to the boy next to me, His hand was closer than I thought. Our hands touched! I felt electricity run through my veins. But one thing was wrong, I didn't have my gloves on!


	3. More Mistakes

Chapter2: **More Mistakes.**

**(Same day as chapter 1.)**

**A.N. I hope you like it. Please R&R**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

He was like no one I have ever touched before. I felt a strong connection with him. But I didn't see his mind at first. I showed him my thoughts. I quickly pulled my hand away, but before I did I saw his thoughts, so clearly. He was thinking about a small pixie looking girl, named Alice. She was his sister.

Even though I only touched his hand for a short second I was able to show him my thoughts and hear his. With strangers I would need both of my hands to hear his thoughts not just one.

I looked up into his eyes. He didn't look disturbed by my too warm touch but he looked a little hurt. I wonder why.

"Sorry." I amended quickly. "My name is Bella Swan." I quickly put my gloves on.

"Edward Cullen." He looked down at my gloves then back at me. He had beautiful eyes.

"Umm..."breathe Bella "I have a scar there. I don't like people to see it."

"Oh that's ok." He looked into my eyes. "How do you like Forks?"

"It's ok….I guess I mean as far small towns go?" I mumbled. I had a hard time concentrating while I was looking at him. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. Thankfully the teacher kept us busy for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang I got up quickly and gave a quick bye over my shoulder. As I walked out I started thinking about Edward. His touch was almost icy. His eyes a deep gold. O had felt a touch like that before. Charlie's touch, Adam's touch and all the other vampires that had attacked me. I shuddered at the memories.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into something hard, felt like running into a rock.

__________~____________~___________~__________~__________~

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

"Sorry. My name is Bella Swan." She introduced after she pulled away quickly. Wow that was weird I was able to hear her thoughts when she touched but now nothing. What's going on with me? Is my power changing? I tried and listened to people around me.

"_She's talking with Cullen. I hope she doesn't fall for him, he's a freak. I wonder if she'll go out with me."- Mike _

"_Edward Cullen is talking to her. I wonder why she isn't that pretty."- Lauren._

"_I wonder if I have I have to watch the twins to tonight?"-Angela _

Ok so my power is working. I looked over at Bella and still nothing. I wonder why.

"Edward Cullen." I replied. I noticed she quickly pulled on her gloves I looked back up at her. I took a deep breath and I could feel the monster in me. It was different though. Her blood smelled sweeter than any human ever. But it had a mixture of something else.

"Umm… I have a scar there. I don't like people to see it." She gave a half smile. She looked lovely when she did that... Her eyes were a chocolate brown. I could get lost in them.

"Oh that's ok." I was relieved at least she didn't notice my cold touch, or if she did she hid it well. "So how do you like forks?"

"It's ok…I guess as far as small towns go." She looked like she had a hard time concentrating. It was kind of funny to see her struggle. I smiled at her and her heartbeat puck up. I wonder if she's ok? I didn't have time to ask though the teacher kept us busy the whole class period.

__________~____________~___________~___________~___________

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

It was Alice, Edward's sister. She had a far away in her eye and she dropped her book.

"I'm sorry Al-I didn't see you there." I apologized as I caught her book before it hit the ground. Her eyes refocused and she stared at me in disbelief. I, a complete stranger, almost called her by her real name and I caught her book at inhuman speed.

"Whoa how did you catch that and what did you say?"

"Umm good reflexes, I guess and I said I'm sorry I didn't see you there.

"Oh…that's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Alice by the way.: She said as she stuck her hand out.

I looked down at my hand just make my glove was were there. They were of course. "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I replied taking her hand. I felt an instant connection Alice. I already liked her. Before I let go of her hand, I heard her thoughts. "_I hope we get to know each other."_

"Me too." I muttered under my breath I didn't think she would hear me but she did.

She let go of my hand and gave me a confused look. "What, did you say something?"

"No. I didn't say anything." I gave her a fake smile. Crap my first day and I already made 4 mistakes.

"Ok…..anyways I better get going before I'm late to my next class." She smiled at me. And with that we both turned our backs and walked away to our own classes. "Oh and Bella" She called" I hope we get to know each other better."

"Me too." I replied as I turned and walked to my last class. Gym, great.

__________~___________~___________~____________~____________

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

I was coming from gym when I had a vision. It was very hard to see.

_Vision-_

_I was sitting in my 4__th__ period class and the teacher was assigning partners for a project._

"_Jessica and Lauren. Ben and Tyler. Mike and Eric. Alice and Isabella."_

I suddenly came back to the present when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry Al-I didn't see you there." It didn't even look like our run in hurt her. Was she just about to call me Alice? I dropped my book and I didn't want to move to fast, so I just let it fall. That was a human thing to do, right? It didn't take me very long to notice that I didn't hear it drop. Bella had caught it. But how that was too fast to be caught at human speed.

"Whoa how did you catch that and what did you say?"

"Umm good reflexes, I guess and I said sorry I didn't see you there." She was hiding something but I don't know what.

"Oh…that's ok; I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." I told her. She seemed a bit nervous, but then again most humans did when I talked to them. Without thinking I stuck my hand out.

She looked down at her hand anxiously but once she there gloves she stuck her hand out and took my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I noticed her temperature was a little warmer than it should be. I wonder why. Was she getting sick? I hope we get to know each other.

"I hope so too." It sounded like she said something along those lines. But how…it's not like she can read my mind. I instantly dropped her hand.

"What did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything." She quickly lied. She was a bad liar. But I can't figure out what she would be lying about.

"Ok ….anyways I better get going before my next class." I gave her a smile and walked away. "Oh and Bella.." I turned back towards her." I hope we get to know each other better." I really did want to know her. Not just because she was hiding something that I was going to figure, and I was going to figure out, but because I felt like we could be really good friends.

"Me too." She replied as she turned back around to walk towards her next class.

------------------------

As I was sitting down in math I had another vision. But I could only hear people I couldn't see anything.

_Vision-_

_It was Bella and someone else whose voice I didn't recognize._

_"Are you sure Bella?" The voice almost hissed_

_"Absolutely not its just a thought." Bella said back in a calm voice_

_"Edward and Alice Cullen?" He asked in disbelief._

All of the sudden my vision went black and I was back in math class as the final bell rang. What did that mean? And were they a danger to my family. _"Edward and Alice Cullen?" _That must mean they didn't know about the rest of my family. I have to tell the others.

"Hey Aly what's wrong? What are you worried about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." I answered as I interlaced our fingers and walked towards Edward's car.

_________~_________~__________~________~_________

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"What's up with you Bella?" Tyler asked. I didn't even know he was talking to me.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" I asked I looked up from the couch we were all at home in the living room.

"Gee Bells, your really out of it today. Mel has been talking about herself for an hour straight and you haven't said one word." Mel threw a pillow at him.

"Oh sorry I've been thinking about a lot of things lately." I told him honestly. I was thinking about a lot of things, Like _Edward Cullen_. That Icy touch and pale skin, could they really be...vampires?

NO! They're human just like everyone else in Forks, except us. So why was I able to hear his thoughts so clearly. The only other human's thoughts I was able to hear were Mary's. It took at least a few weeks but that was different. It was only 1 week with Tyler and a month with Mel. Yet I was able to hear Edward and Alice's thoughts today. But that still doesn't explain why I was able to hear their thoughts. Tyler suddenly broke my thoughts.

"Bella your doing it again." Tyler said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go for a walk to try and clear my head." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Do you want us to come with?" Mel asked.

"No it's ok. I won't be gone long." And with that I left.

------------------------------------------

I was running through the forest when I caught a lovely scent, no 3 lovely scents. I realized it was Edward's, Alice's and some other one I didn't recognize. I turned and ran as fast I could but it was too late I could hear they were only a half a mile way. I took one last look and I saw Alice's black spike hair through the trees.

**A.N. OK I hope you like it. Please R&R.**


	4. Suspicions and Invites

Chapter 3:

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

As we were running through the forest we heard footsteps. Too soft to be human but not soft enough to be a vampire's. Jasper was the first to take off towards the footsteps. We were hunting, so if it was a human this could end…_badly_. As we came closer I smelled a familiar scent.

_"Oh no that smells like Bella." Alice thought anxiously. _Wait, when did Alice meet Bella. I ran faster to catch Jasper. Alice was closer to him when me when she abruptly stopped. He did too.

_"What was that?" Jasper thought._

"Did you see that?" Alice asked as she replayed what she saw. It was a girl about 5'4 and wavy brown hair to the middle of her back. She was fast, as fast as Alice maybe faster. But she was already to far away to chase.

"Was that Bella?" Alice asked surprise and confusion full in her voice.

"When did you meet Bella?"

"I ran into to her after P.E., _literally_." She laughed a little on the end. Then showed me what happen with her and Bella. "How do you know her?"

"Biology, it turns out she sits right next to me…" I stopped when I heard her thoughts

"_Could that be why I couldn't see you in Biology?"_

"That can't be."

"What can't be?" Jasper asked with a little bit of annoyance.

"Alice thinks that Bella is the reason why she can't see certain things." I told him then turned back to Alice "I don't think so because she accidentally touched my hand in biology and I heard her thoughts.

"Did this happen just before class ended"

"Kind of."

"Right after my class ended I had a vision about Bella, she is going to be my history partner. Then I ran into her. I know I wasn't walking very fast but I'm not that soft and would've hurt anyone else but she acted like I was just a human. I dropped my book to seem human and she caught it when she shouldn't have been able to. Then it sounded like she was about to call me by name. So I apologized and introduced myself. Then when I shook her hand" Both Jasper and I shot her a look. Usually humans didn't want to be near us let alone shake our hands. "Hey, don't give me that look, as I was saying, I was thinking "I hope we get to know each other" and she said "I hope so too." Well at least it sounded like that." She let out a small sigh as she finished." And I had a vision during math." Then she replayed the vision but all that there was were voices. One was Bella's and the other one I didn't know.

_"Are you sure Bella?" The voice almost hissed_

_"Absolutely not its just a thought." Bella said back in a calm voice_

_"Edward and Alice Cullen?" He asked in disbelief._

"We have to tell Carlisle."

"We even know what they were talking about but your right we need to tell Carlisle. They could know our secret." Jasper went stiff as he gripped Alice's hand a little tighter.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"I'll tell you on the way Jazz." She said and then we took off.

--------------------------------

We were at home now and had just finished telling Carlisle about Bella Swan.

"Hmm…there is definitely something different about her and her family. I think we should try and get to know her. See if there is anything else you can find out about her." He said once we finished.

_"Hey Edward?" _Alice thought as we went to our own rooms.

"What is it Alice?" I asked

_"When you and Bella touched did her skin temperature feel a little warmer than usual?"_

"Yea, it did. I just thought she was sick." How could I miss that?

__________~__________~___________~___________~___________

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Crap, what were they doing in the woods? Wait, they didn't even smell like humans. NO! I'm just being paranoid they did smell like humans right? I was almost home now.

"Geez, get a room." I said with a laugh as I walked into the house. Tyler and Mel were making out on the couch.

"Oh, sorry Bells." Tyler said with a sheepish grin "I think we're going to go hunt." Tyler said as he looked at Mel. She just nodded.

"Not here! Go to Seattle or something." I almost shouted.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because there were some people in the forest, I almost ran into Edward and Alice Cullen and someone I don't know.

"Ok." Mel started as she and Tyler got up from the couch. "We'll go to Seattle, but we'll be back by the time school starts." She gave me a hug and then her and Tyler left.

Great, alone again. Nothing to do but think. I went to my room to try and get some sleep. I hadn't slept in almost a month. Being the…vampire/human I am, I don't have to sleep much. But I do need to sleep. I lied down on my bed and drifted into a deep sleep. I dreamed of Edward Cullen. His reddish brown hair, his icy touch, and his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes.

-------------------------------------------

For some reason school was going by slowly. I was now in my 4th period class, history. The teacher was assigning a project with partners.

"Jessica and Lauren. Ben and Tyler. Mike and Eric. Alice and Isabella." I didn't even bother telling him to call me Bella because I was nervous about what he said. Alice was going to be my partner. Usually I didn't care who my partner was but I had to be careful around Alice. There was something different about her. Then there was my theory about her being a…_vampire._ I shuddered at the thought. Alice was already coming to sit down by me, almost like she knew this was going to happen.

"So do you want to start on it today or tomorrow?" She asked with a big smile.

"Umm…lets start tomorrow. I can meet you at the library after school, at 4 o'clock?"

"Yea, sure." Her smile fell a little then it came back again." Do you want to have lunch with me and my brother today?"

"Yea. I would love too." Her smile got bigger. What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting close to them. Oh well I already agreed, what's the worst that can happen. Wait scratch that. Don't think about that. I wouldn't let myself think about what bad things could happen.

**A.N Ok i know its short but ill try and make the next one longer. Hoped you liked it. Keep Reviewing thanks.**


	5. Lunch, Realizations and a Bad Day

**A.N. I' sorry that i havent updated in a while. I had some writers block and i've been thinking about another stroy, But here is the Chapter, I hope you like it.**

_**E**__**dward's P.O.V.**_

_"Edward sit at a different table today. Bella is going to sit with me and you today."_Alice thought. So I did what she said and walked towards an empty table. Saw my family give a confusing look.

"I'll explain later." They just nodded as I went to an empty table. As I sat down I saw Alice and Bella in line getting food. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton was behind them.

_"Why are they interested in her? She's not even that pretty." _She thought viciously. For some reason I felt the need to protect her. Keep Bella safe from the horrible thoughts.

_"I wonder if Bella will go out with me on Friday." _Mike Newton thought. I felt something inside me that I didn't recognize it at first. But then I realized I was jealous. How could I be _jealous?_ She was not mine.

"Bella can I talk to you real quick." I heard Jessica's voice. I looked back at Bella to see her agree and Alice walked to my table.

"So Bella where are you going to sit today?"

"With Edward and Alice Cullen. Why?"

"Wow . The Cullen's. They never notice anybody. They think that they're too good for everyone here. I wonder why they're not sitting with the rest of the family." She babbled on. I saw surprise on Bella's face but quickly put on a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, Edward and Alice have more brothers and sisters." Then Jessica turned Bella toward my sibling's table. The other s were looking at Bella and Bella was staring back at them. She looked shocked and slightly afraid. Then her face was back to normal.

"Oh I didn't know that." Bella turned back to Jessica "I'm going to go sit down. Bye Jess." Then she came to the table where Alice and I were sitting. She took in a deep breath. I noticed as she walked over here that Bella was really pretty. No beautiful was a better word. Her brown flowed down the middle of her back and her chocolate brown eyes were lovely. I could get lost in them. "Hey guys." She greeted us as she sat down. She looked at me and smiled. Wow. Her smile was breath taking. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about her that way. She wasn't one of us. She could never feel the same way about me. She looked so innocent, how can she but anything but human.

"Hello Bella" I said and then something kicked me, hard. I looked up to see Bella trying to hide smile and then I looked at Alice she had a frown on her face.

"_It's not polite to stare, Edward." _Alice thought. Then she turned to Bella and asked "So Bella where did you live before here?"

"I lived tin Canada with my brother Tyler and his girlfriend Melissa, but before that we lived in Boston. Then we came here."

"Why did you move here, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked this time.

Bella's eyes flashed up to mine. She looked sad and scared then angry. She had a distant look in her eyes. "We wanted to move somewhere new. Just start over." I noticed Bella was playing with her gloves, Alice noticed too.

"Bella you have probably been asked this a lot but why do you where those gloves?"

"When I was little my family was in a house fire. Tyler and I were the only ones that survived. I have a nasty scar there and I don't like to look at it." She with a sad smile.

"Bella I'm so sorry I wouldn't have asked its just you know, I was curious." Alice apologized.

"It's ok, Alice. I'm over it." Bella amended the situation. Bella was running over her hand. I noticed the indention; it was in the shape of a crescent. But how?! The only thing that could cause that was a vampire's bite. I let out a gasp. Alice looked and realized too, because she gasped too. Bella looked up at us confused. Alice and I quickly composed our selves.

"Bella can I see your scar?" Alice asked before I could. Just then the bell rang.

Bella looked tense and had her fist closed tightly. "I got to get to class. Bye." Then she jumped up from the table and ran off to biology.

"Edward did you see that scar?"

"Yes Alice, she must have been bitten."

"But how, you saw her eyes and she has a heartbeat, Edward!" She said too low and fast for any human to hear.

"I don't know Alice. But I do know there is something different about her and her family. We need to figure out what it is. Have you had anymore visions about them?"

"No, every time I try I get nothing. Should we tell the others?"

"Yes I suppose we should, but tell them not to worry just yet. I'll see if I can get her to come for a walk with me after school."

"Ok. But Edward, I'm pretty sure she'll say no." I gave her a confusing look. "It's just a feeling." And with she walked off to class.

As I walked into biology Bella was talking to her brother, Tyler.

"Tyler I think..." She started but then she suddenly froze. She turned towards me and turned back towards Tyler. "I uh think you look sick. Let me feel your forehead."

"Bella what are you…"He stopped as soon as she put her hand on her forehead. His eyes had a sort of far away look. The kind look Alice had when she had a vision. She removed her hand and his eyes darted quickly to me and back to her. "I think I am getting sick. My head hurts." She put her hand to his forehead again.

"Yeah, you feel a little warm. When you get home you should go to sleep." She removed her hand and looked back at me.

"Thanks _Mom_." He said sarcastically as she walked to her seat. I quickly went and sat down beside her. What was she going to say? I thought back to Alice's vision. Could Bella really be something other than human? And if so could she really know what we were.

---------------------------------

_Bella's P.O.V._

Ok so I just had lunch with Edward and Alice and now I know that they are not human. First they were acting really strange. Second, now that I was sitting next I noticed something. He had no freakin _HEARTBEAT_. _Damn it_ Bella, come on. One of the obvious things to not being human is no heartbeat. Great. I guess I was distracted by me not wanting him to be a vampire. Crap he was a _vampire._ And so was his family. I guess we'll have to move again. I really liked it here; we actually got to be normal.

I wondered if he knew that I knew his secret. He walked in on me telling Tyler, well showing Tyler. Tyler's first thought were things that should not be repeated but once he calmed down a little he thought it would be best to have a family meeting and skip last period.

I decided to look at Edward. He was staring back at me. His face held no anger just interest. I got lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful. Every time I looked at him I always got this feeling in my stomach. I realized that I had a crush on Edward. A really big crush on him, maybe even more than a crush.

"Bella," He interrupted my thoughts. "We need to talk. Can we go for a walk after school?" He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Umm…I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I mumbled and for the rest of the period I tried to keep my focus on the teacher. But both of us snuck side glances at each other throughout the whole period. When the bell rang Tyler and I were the first ones out of the class.

I waited in the car while Tyler went to get Mel.

Mel gave us a confused look. "What happened?" Neither of us answered her.

----------------------

I had just finished just finished explaining my theories and what I knew about Edward and Alice. I decided to leave out the fact that I secretly liked Edward a lot.

"Are you sure?!"

"Absolutely not, it's just a thought." But we all knew it wasn't just a thought.

"Edward and Alice Cullen?" I just nodded.

"We have to move again?" This time it was Melissa who was close to yelling.

"Not yet we still need make sure that this is true " Tyler tried to calm her down but we knew that the truth was we probably would have to meet again.

"Ty, I think they might know what we are or at least that we're not completely human."

"What!" They both cried. That night was filled with yelling and fear. Tyler tried to calm us down but it just didn't work.

------------------------

It was 4th period again. It was another slow day, so I was the first one in there. Alice came in sat beside me. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Bella." She was so happy.

"Hey." I replied rudely. I hated being mean, especially towards Alice but I couldn't shake the thought that she could turn us in to the Volturi.

Her face slightly fell." Why don't you sit me again today and you meet the rest of my family." Crap I totally forgot about the rest of her family.

"Umm…sorry but I can't." I replied curtly. I looked straight towards the front of the room. I didn't talk to her the rest of the period. As the bell rang I got up and looked over at her. "Sorry" I barely whispered to her. I don't why I said that, I just had to.

I made my way to the cafeteria. I quickly found Tyler and Melissa and went to sit with them. I didn't even bother getting food today.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked. One of the things that I loved most about her was that even though she could be a bit vain sometimes she had her soft moments.

"Don't ask, I don't know. "I said when honestly I knew what was wrong. I hated being mean to Alice. I hated the fact we were what were. I hated that I was starting to like Edward when I shouldn't. I hated that we would have to leave Forks. Today was a bad day.

**A.N. OK i hoped you liked it. I Think this is the longest chapter so far. Please review and I may update faster. :):)**


	6. Trying to figure things out

**Chapter 5: Trying to figure things out. (A.N. Ok don't kill me I know I said it would be up sooner but I couldn't do it. This is the longest chapter I hope you like it. P.S. It's the same day as the last chapter.)**

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

I was already sitting with my family when Bella walked in. She didn't go stand in the lunch line instead she just went directly to sit with her brother and sister. As she sat down my family looked towards her. I could tell that they unsure of what to think about Bella and her family.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard her sister Melissa ask.

"Don't ask. I don't know." Bella sounded so sad.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Bella."_ Alice thought as she continued to stare at Bella. The others had gone back to talking to each other. Alice was pulled into a vision.

_Vision-_

_It was my biology class. _

_"Class today we are going to be testing our blood for a blood drive. I thought it would be nice to know your blood type if you decide to go. Mike would please pass out the cards." The teacher said as he walked up to Mike._

_"Sure." Mike said as he walked around the classroom. When he was finished he handed the teacher back three extra cards._

_"Who is missing today?" Mr. Banner asked_

_"Edward Cullen, Bella and Tyler Swan." Mike said then went to go sit down._

_End Vision._

We both stared at each other in shock. What could this mean?

"You guys skip biology tomorrow. Mr. Banner is going to be doing blood typing." Alice said to the others. Then she and I both turned to Bella's table. Tyler and Mel were talking and not paying attention to anything but each other but Bella was staring at our table. She quickly looked away towards another table. _"Do you think it's just a coincidence that they won't be there?" _Alice thought as she looked back towards me. I sighed and shrugged. I have to figure this out. The bell for lunch rang and it was time for biology.

---------------------------

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Lunch was going by really slow when I heard Alice start talking to her family.

"You guys skip biology tomorrow. Mr. Banner is going to be doing blood typing." Oh great blood. My throat started to burn a little. I quickly shook all thoughts of blood out of my head. Alice and Edward were looking directly at so I quickly turned my head towards another table. I have to tell Tyler and Melisa about the blood typing. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Once we were outside I pulled Tyler and Melissa to the side of the cafeteria.

"Mr. Banner is going to be doing blood typing tomorrow so skip his class."

"How did you know?"

"I heard Alice Cullen say it to her family."

"Why should we believe what she says?"

"Because Mel we don't have a reason not to, not yet anyways." I told Mel as I started to walk to biology. By the time I got there I was late.

"Ah Miss Swan I'm glad you decided to join us." Mr. Banner said which caused people to turn around and look at me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I hated that I could blush so easily.

"Sorry Mr. Banner. It won't happen again." I apologized as I went to my seat.

"Let's hope not Miss Swan." He said then he turned back to the board and finished writing.

"Hello Bella." I looked over to see Edward facing me. He had a crooked smile on making him look even cuter. _Wait, Stop Bella_. No it's not right.

"Hi Edward." I replied and then I tried to focus all my attention on the teacher. Edward kept staring for a few more seconds and then looked towards the front. I noticed that I had my shield down so I put it back up. I could feel all of the different people's lights. I saw Edward look around and then back at me, he looked frustrated and confused. He took out a piece of a paper and started to right something on it.

Bella?

Yes Edward?

Can we talk after school?

Ed ward I don't think that's a good idea.

Why not?

I was going write something when Mr. Banner interrupted. "Mr. Cullen can I see your notes?"

"Yes sir." Then he handed Mr. Banner the class notes and tucked our note under his book.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" Edward handed me back our note when the teacher was gone. I didn't know what to write. I couldn't tell him the real reason. I was about to write something when the bell rang. I was the first out of the class and Edward came out shortly after.

"Bella why would it be a bad idea." He asked as soon as he saw me. I didn't know what to say but thankfully Tyler came to my rescue.

"Bella lets go." Tyler grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me in his direction, while he glared at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't" and then I walked towards Tyler. I put a hand on Tyler's shoulder to tell him thanks. He nodded and walked off to class.

"Bella, wait up." It was Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"What was with you and Cullen today? Are you mad at him?" He seemed a little too happy about that.

"Nothing and no I'm not mad at him."

"Oh so I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Friday."

"Um... Mike I'm sorry but I can't I have uh… family things I need to take care of. Sorry."

"That's ok. Maybe we can go out on Saturday." And then he walked into the boy's locker room. _Wonderful. I hope he won't ask me out again._

-----------------------------------------

**(A.N. It's the next day.)**

As I headed to lunch, Jessica and Lauren came to walk with me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jess, hey Lauren." As we got into the lunch line Lauren and Jess started talking about all the guys here at Forks High.

"Hey Bella we saw you talking to Edward Cullen yesterday. What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was just saying hi. That's it." I said as I bought an apple and a bottle of water. I didn't really want to talk about Edward right now.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Jess asked again. _Ugh_. Why won't she drop the subject?

"Yup."

"The Cullens never notice anybody let alone talk to them. You must be special." This time it was Lauren who replied.

I stiffened at her words. Has Edward really figured out what I was, what my family was. "Sure I am. A girl from Canada is really that special." I tried to sound like I didn't care but those words brought a shocking realization. I quickly shook my head to try and clear it. We walked to our table and sat down. I was thinking about where I was going to go for 6th period when Jess leaned over and whispered

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." I looked over and sure enough he was. I wonder why he was staring. His eyes held nothing but confusion. I wonder why. I was lost in his gaze and I couldn't break away. He suddenly turned to Alice as if she had called her name. I turned back towards my table.

"What was that about?" Jess asked as I opened my water bottle.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. Throughout lunch she kept asking me if I liked Edward or why he was talking to me but I just kept giving her vague answers. Thankfully she stopped asking questions. The other kids were talking about taking going to the movies or going to the beach before it got to cold. Tyler, Mel and I didn't participate in the conversation unless we had to. As the bell rang we all slowly got up from the table.

"Come on Bella lets just skip the last two periods and go home." Melissa said as she and Tyler walked towards the car.

"Umm go ahead. I want to take a walk through the forest." I said as I walked past our car.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Tyler.

"Yea I just need to think about some things. I'll be home soon, I promise." And with that I walked into the forest and took off running. I only had to run for a few minutes before I was far enough in the forest where I couldn't see the forest. I found a fallen tree and sat on top of it. After about five minutes of sitting in silence I heard someone coming. I thought it was Tyler or Mel so I turned around to see who it was. I was shocked to see that person there.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

As we got up I could hear Bella and her brother and his girlfriend talking.

"Come on Bella lets just skip the last two periods and go home."

"Umm go ahead I want to take a walk through the forest"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I just need to think about some things. I'll be home soon, I promise." I looked at Alice could tell she heard what they said too.

_"Go ahead see if you can talk to her."_ Alice thought as she walked towards her next class.

"Thanks Alice. Tell the others that I'm going." I said it too low for human ears. I looked around and noticed everyone was already in class so I headed towards the forest. I quickly found Bella's scent. I didn't run but I walked pretty fast. After about five minutes I found Bella sitting on a fallen tree. She must have heard me coming because as soon as I got close she turned around.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I needed to take a walk to get some fresh air. What are you doing here?" I wasn't going to tell her that I followed her. She probably wouldn't appreciate me basically stalking her.

"The same, I needed to think about things." Bella looked nervous. I wish I could read her mind it would make everything so much easier.

"You know Bella the woods aren't safe." _Crap. Why did I just say that?_ Bella looked surprised at my words but she quickly composed herself.

"Edward I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." She smiled at those words like there was a joke behind it.

"Do you mind having company?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Edward you shouldn't be here with me." Her smile was gone and was now replaced with a small frown. She got and walked back towards the school.

"Bella what do you mean?"

"Edward it's dangerous, for both us." Bella sighed and kept walking. I walked deeper into the forest and sent Alice a text.

_"Alice it didn't go well. She wouldn't talk to me but something weird. I'll tell all you at home."_

_"Ok Edward we'll skip 7__th__ period and meet you at the house."_

I walked to the school parking lot. Bella was already gone. I walked up to my car and left the keys in the ignition and walked back into the forest and took off running towards my house.

----------------------------------------------

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I was far enough from Edward I started running. I made back to my house with five minutes

"Hey Bella, are you ok." Mel was in her and Tyler's room. I could tell she was going through her closet.

"Yea Mel everything is fine." I walked up the stairs and into her room. "What are you doing?"

"Going through all my clothes and getting rid of all the clothes I don't want." She stated in a matter of fact tone. I looked at the floor and saw 4 large piles of clothes; each stack was at least up to my chest.

"Mel were did all these clothes come from?! Where did you find the room?" Our house wasn't very big. It was a normal size house. I admit the closet in Mel and Tyler's room was a little bit bigger than usual but not by much. I looked at the floor and saw 4 big piles of clothes. "I thought when we moved here you said you weren't going to keep a lot of clothes?!"

"Bella first of all, I had these clothes. Second of all, I had most of the clothes in the closet and dressers and lastly I don't have a lot of clothes. This is just the necessity of clothing that I need." I stared at her in wonderment. How could she have so much clothes. I was starting to get a head ache.

"Mel where is Ty?"

"He went to get boxes for all me clothes. He should be back any second." As soon as she said that I heard Tyler come through the front door.

"Hey Bella, want to help?"

"No Ty, I'm going to go hunting. I have a headache and I think I need some blood."

"Do you want us to come?" Mel asked. She dropped the clothing in her hands and looked up at me.

"No its ok, I just haven't fed in a while. I'll be fine." I gave her a hug to reassure her. "I should be back in an hour."

"Ok if you're sure. We need to hunt too, so when we're done we'll go out there too. "

"Ok. See you guys later." I took off out of the house and into the forest. I just ran through the forest. Running always helped me clear my mind. I don't know how long I ran but I started getting deeper and deeper into the forest. I heard a family of deer walking through the forest. I let my senses take over me as I ran towards the deer. I was on 30 feet from them when I heard someone running. I looked towards the direction and I could smell the scent. It was Alice's. _Crap. Every time I come into the forest I run into one of the Cullens._ I took off running in the other direction but it was too late she already saw me.

---------------------------------

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I got Edward's text the bell rang. I got up quickly and went to find the rest of my family. I found Jasper outside of my classroom waiting for me. I went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come Jazz we need to find Rose and Em. Edward needs to talk to all of us." He just nodded as we walked off to find the other two. We found them in the next hall. They were walking in the other directions. "Rose. Em." I didn't yell but I could tell they heard me.

"What Alice?"

"Come on Edward needs to talk to us about something at home."

"Fine let's go."

--------------------

Edward just finished telling us what Bella had told him. We all agreed that she was something different.

"What are we going to do?" Esme

"I think next time you guys see her ask her to come for a visit with her whole family but if she refuses don't force her to come. We'll go to them." Carlisle

"That's it?"

"Rosalie that's all that we can do. We still have no idea what they are." No one said anything. Carlisle went back to work and Esmee went to look for some more paintings for the house. Rosalie and Emmet went upstairs and Edward went to the piano. I looked at Jazz and he just smiled. I immediately smiled back. We went up to our room and just laid down. When we were like this it was easy to forget that we weren't human. I could stay like this forever. I had a quick vision that Edward was going to ask for his keys later so I just decided to give them to him now. As I got jasper did too.

"I'm just going to give Edward his car keys. I'll be right back." He nodded and went over to his bookcase. I ran down the stairs and sat on the bench with Edward. He playing Esme and Carlisle's song. "You haven't played in a while. It sounds nice." He switched to playing Clair de Lune.

"I know." I set his car keys on top of the piano. "Thank you Alice." I just nodded an went upstairs. I was about to open the door when I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision-_

_I was running through the forest when I caught Bella's scent. I was almost to Bella when she turned and ran._

_"Bella wait I just want to talk to you." She just kept running and she wouldn't stop. She was just as fast as me. Maybe even faster. I was close to her._

_-End of Vision._

I walked into my room to change my clothes. I could tell from my vision that this was going to happen soon. I decided to go hunting and see if I could catch Bella. Jasper was sitting in a chair reading one of his books. He must not have noticed me outside the door. I went into my closet and quickly changed my clothes.

I started thinking all about clothes to distract Edward and keep him out og my mind. As I walked out the closet Jasper noticed my change of clothes.

"Where are you going Ali?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'm going to go hunt." He started moving towards the door. "Jazz you don't have to go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Ali I know you can protect yourself but I'll feel better if I go with you."

"Jazz its ok. I'll be fine." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I promise."

"Ok. I'll stay here, but don't be gone long."

"I won't be. I love you Jazz."

"Love you too. Bye." I waved to him and raced through the house before Edward could ask me anything. Thankfully he was still playing his piano so he barely noticed me. As I ran through the forest I thought about Bella. Something about her made me think about my past. I can't remember anything about my past. All I can remember is darkness and pain. Who was I? Where did I live? Did anyone miss me when I was gone? I always wondered about these questions.

As I kept running I could smell the faint scent of Bella. I guess my vision was going to come true. I should go back an avoid me meeting Bella by myself but something inside me told me that nothing bad was going happen. So I kept going.

Bella's scent was really strong now so I ran faster. As I passed a few trees I could see Bella. She was hunting. This could get bad. Suddenly she turned around and saw me. She immediately turned the other direction and ran. I chased after her just like my vision.

"Bella wait I just want to talk to you." And just like my vision she kept running. I ran faster. I tried to reach for her she ran faster. "Bella stop." She didn't answer she just kept running. I was so close. I did the only thing I could do. As soon as I got a little closer I tackled he to the ground.

**( A.N.) OK here is a little cliffie. I'm sorry that I didn't put it up sooner but I got sick and well yea. But anyways I hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	7. Explaining

**A.N. Ok i know its late but school is taking up most of my time right now but i promise i will try and get the next chapter up faster. Thank you. :):) **

**Chapter 6: Explaining**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it. Alice tackled me_**.**_ We hit the ground hard followed by a loud crash that sound like boulders crashing. I was careful not to touch her hands or face with my own hands.

"Alice." I gasped "What are you doing? Get off me!" I struggled to move but she was just as strong as me and held onto me tightly.

"Bella, we need to talk. I'll let go of you if you agree to talk and not run away." She shifted so she was just sitting on top of me and held my arms down by my side.

After a few minutes of silence I let a big sigh. Tyler and Mel were going to kill me for this. "Ok Alice. I'll talk. Now could you please get off me?" She started laughing and quickly got off and sat next to me. Her eyes were cautious as she saw me move and her body tensed a little bit. I quickly moved to sit in front of her. She relaxed instantly.

"Ok let's start with the obvious. I know you know we're vampires but what are you. I mean you're not human." Her face was smooth with a serious stare but her eyes held curiosity.

"Yes I am." She waited for me to continue. I didn't know if I could tell her. Could I really trust her? I felt like I could but I had to think about Tyler and Mel too. What would they say? I looked down at my feet.

"Bella, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I am human but…I'm…half vampire too." I mumbled. She didn't say anything; I could tell she wanted me to go on. "I was born on January 2, 1912. My _biological _dad was a vampire and my _biological_ mom was a human. She died when she gave birth to Tyler and me.

"But what about your eyes and heartbeat?"

"It's the human part of me, I can even eat human food but it's not as good as blood. I can live off of it but I drink from animals not humans. My skin is just as tough as yours."

"We eat off of animals too. Bella if you knew what we were why you didn't talk to us."

"If you knew what we were it would be dangerous. It still is dangerous for both of us. We don't befriend vampires because there is always the chance they would turn us in to the Volturi and if the Volturi found out that you knew about us they would hurt you. They would do everything in their power to get their hands on us." I fell silent after that wondering if she would turn us in or keep our secret.

As if she read my mind she said "Don't worry. I won't turn you in to the Volturi."

"Alice what is your family like, I've never seen a coven of vampires as big as yours before."

"Well since you told me about you I guess I will tell you about my family."

"Or you can show me." She gave me a confused look. "I can see people's thoughts by touching them with my hands kind of like Aro but I can also do the opposite of it too." I stuck my hand out to place it on her face but she grabbed my hand instead. "Alice I don't think it will work-" But I stopped because I started seeing what she was thinking.

She was telling me about her family but only minor details. She showed me her mate Jasper and her brothers, Emmett and Edward/ Also Rosalie Emmett's mate. She showed Carlisle and Esmee who were like her parents. She explained that they were more then just a group of vampires, they were a family.

Another thing Alice showed me was that she loved to shop and plan things. She was always happy. Alice reminded me of my old friend Mary.

Alice suddenly let go of my hand and looked me "Who's Mary? Is she like you?"

"No. She was the only human who ever knew my secret. She was my best friend like a sister to me." I let out a long sigh. It always hurt talking about Mary.

"You remind me so much of her."

"What happened to your dad?" I knew she could tell talking about Mary was making me sad.

"He died: the Volturi found out about us and tracked us down. He sacrificed himself to-" I suddenly stopped because Alice fell sideways. Her face was scrunched up like she was in pain. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Jane" She gasped breathlessly. I got in a defensive crouch and let out a ferocious growl. I put my over Alice quickly and she instantly got into a defensive crouch. I looked around. I finally smelt the familiar scent. I stood up from my crouch.

"What's going on?" Alice looked confused and cautious

"I'll explain later Alice." It wasn't Jane that had attacked Alice it was Mel.

"Bella how could you tell her; you know it's dangerous. We'll have to leave again, she's a full vampire. Stop protecting her." Mel said as she and Tyler came into view. Mel started moving closer and Tyler kept looking from me to Alice.

"No Mel, we can trust her. She won't turn us in. She isn't like Anna." I hissed as stepped in front of Alice.

"No Bells, we can't take that risk. Move aside and let me erase her memory." I looked at Alice and she looked ready to fight.

"Alice please don't, I don't want a fight just stay close."

"Bella I don't want to but if I have to I will fight you to get to her." Mel was ready to jump at us as Alice let a small growl escape.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that. Why don't you guys come back my hose and meet the rest of coven." Alice said as she stepped in front of me. Mel growled loudly.

"What makes you think we would trust you?"

"Mel stop we are not going to fight Bella-" Tyler was cut off by Mel.

"Yes we are. I'm not going to let this family be in danger because of _her._" Mel was looking at Alice and as Mel said this Alice let out another growl except this one was louder. Then Mel turned toward me. "Now move aside Bella."

"Come on Mel. I owe you a bite." I was surprised I was able to say it with so much venom in my voice. I hated the fact that this was coming to a fight and I knew Mel hated the idea too. I turned to Alice "Can you show me where you live." Alice grabbed my hand and showed me every step and turn I had to take to get to her house and the trees I would have to dodge and the river I would have to jump over. "Stay close." I looked at Tyler and Mel as I got ready to attack.

"Bella don't make the same mistake as Charlie. If wouldn't have trusted her we wouldn't be-" Mel knew that Charlie was a sensitive issue for me.

"Shut up Mel" I let a ferocious growl and lunged at her. As soon as we hit the floor Tyler was already pulling me off.

"Stop Bella, I'm not going to let you two fight." He was holding to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice by the edge of the trees trying to decide whether or not to interfere. I shook my head at her.

"Get off me." I kicked Tyler off and ran towards Alice. Alice was already running and I had to catch up with her. As we ran I could here the soft careful steps of my brother and sister. From what Alice showed me I knew were getting closer to her house. I noticed the forest was dead quiet except for the sounds of our footsteps.

I heard Mel's footsteps; they were getting closer. I quickly spun around tackled Mel into a tree. She didn't know what was happening until we hit the tree. She tried to grab onto me but I was too fast for her. Mel let out a ferocious growl and came after me. I dodged her attack and tried to kick her in her side but she caught my foot half way there. She pulled on my foot so I fell to the ground.

"Ow Mel that actually hurt." I lunged at her and she was unprepared so she fell to the ground. I quickly got up and ran towards Alice. "Sorry." I whispered over my shoulder and I heard Mel let out a menacing hiss.

We were almost there now. I could still here Tyler and Mel behind us as we got closer. I was running next to Alice when I noticed my shield wasn't around her. I quickly pushed it around her. I pushed it around her and away from me completely so that Mel would attack me and not Alice. Something came over me and I had to protect Alice no matter what. I had only once felt this protective about someone who wasn't my brother and sister. It was Mary. All of the sudden I felt a sharp stinging pain. Mel was attacking me instead of Alice. I hoped Alice would be smart and keep running to her house but she didn't.

"Bella!" Alice was running back towards me. I heard Tyler and Mel close behind.

"Mel stop, your hurting Bella."

"Ty it's the only way." But after Mel said this, the attack stopped. I felt Alice pick me up and start to run. We were about 100 feet from the house when Alice fell to the ground. I had subconsciously pulled my shield back around me and away from Alice while she was running. We hit the ground hard. I could see Alice was violently shaking from Mel's attack. It took all my strength to get up and my shield around both of us. I focused all my energy on keeping my shield up. Alice's shaking slowed to a slight tremble as I carried her towards the house. Mel's attack had been pretty strong. I was almost to the house; I knew I just had to get Alice inside the house and Mel would back off.

I was at the door now so I just kicked it in. Tyler and Melissa wouldn't follow us in here. I knew it was stupid of me to come into a house full of vampires but I had to make sure Alice was safe. There were five vampires in the first room I walked into. I couldn't tall what they looked like because my vision was starting to blur. I could feel that my body was exhausted and my energy completely drained.

"Alice?!" I heard some call. They sounded scared and angry.

"Alice? What have you done to her? Who are you?" I heard a male voice say and then she was taken from my arms. The voice sounded angry but I could barely here a hint of fear underneath the anger. It could have been Jasper but I honestly couldn't say because I was starting to black out.

"Rose don't" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Edward. Then I heard loud menacing growl and felt a sharp blow to my stomach. I felt my back hit a wall and something break but I didn't feel any pain because I had already given in to the darkness and I slipped into unconsciousness.

A.N. i hope you liked it. it was my first time writing a fight scence. it wasn't that big but still i think it was ok. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love reviews so keep it up.


	8. The truth

**An: I'm so sorry its taken so long but here it is. I hope you like. i'm going to try and get the next one out sooner. But anyways.... Alomost 60 reveiws for this story. that means alot. Thank you guys for reading the stroy and reveiwing. Keep it up.**

**Chapter: 7 **

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the living room. My arms felt numb like they were sore but how could that be, I'm a vampire. I sat up and heard my family talking about Bella. They were all sitting around in the living room, watching me. Carlisle was there too. He must have come home early.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Yes Jazz, I'm fine."

"Alice I can feel your hiding something. What is it?" He was staring into my eyes and I could see the uneasiness in them.

"My arms feel weird like they're sore but it might just be because of the attack."

"How can that be?"

"I have no idea Jazz but her power is stronger then Jane's" Jasper let out a growl. Esme walked over to the couch and sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you're ok Alice?"

"Yes Esme." I loved Esme. She was the mother I was always wanted. I gave her a hug and then I asked "Where is Bella?"

"She's in the other room. She passed out after Rosalie hit her." Edward said as he walked into the living room. I looked at Rosalie and let out a hiss.

"Don't ever hit her again Rosalie." I said as I went into the other room where Bella was. As I saw her I noticed that her upper left arm was wrapped in gauze and there was a little blood coming through it. I instantly stopped when I saw it. I took in a short breath to test myself. I was glad I didn't feel the monster coming out of me. I went to sit beside her and looked at her right hand that had her scar and saw that it was in a hand brace. It must be sprained.

As I looked at her face I noticed she was having a nightmare. She was starting to move in her sleep.

"Alice" At first I thought she was awake but then I noticed she was still asleep.

"Bella wake up, it's okay Bella your safe, just wake up." I gently put my hand on her right shoulder.

"Alice?" Bella slowly opened her eyes. "Alice!" She quickly sat up and threw her arms around me "I'm sorry that Mel attacked you and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"Bella calm down. You did protect me. You brought me back to my house" I tried to soothe her as I hugged her. I heard Edward walk into the room; I looked up to see him kneeling down beside us. He gave me a quick look and then turned to Bella.

"You can let down your shield; your brother and sister are gone now. " Bella was looking through the window and into the forest searching for Tyler and Melissa. She abruptly turned to look at Edward.

"How did you know I was a shield and that I was looking for Tyler and Melissa?" Her eyes were guarded as she looked at him.

"I'm a mind reader Bella. Its ok now, you're safe." Bella took one last long look outside and then let out a deep sigh.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She gasped and grabbed her head as she let out a small cry.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward and I said at the same time. We both reached out to her but Edward dropped his hand. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me with confusion. I could feel Jasper sending calm waves towards us as the walked in.

"That's just Jasper. Don't worry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just that pushing my shield away from me takes a lot of my energy. Since I kept away for a long time my mind needs time to readjust." She took another deep breath. I was still worried about her. "I'm ok now." As she brought her hands down they were slightly shaking, she noticed I was looking at her hands so balled them up into fists and hid them in her lap. She looked back at me and then stood up. I did too.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, my father." I looked towards Carlisle.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella; this is my wife Esmee, my sons Edward and Emmet and his wife Rosalie and you know Alice, this is her husband Jasper." Carlisle nodded towards everyone as he said their names and they each gave a small nod.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Bella's eyes held caution and confusion

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Bella."

"Me too Carlisle. I'm sure you have questions and I can try and answer them."

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Carlisle said as he walked into the living room. We all followed him into the room and sat down. Esmee sat down in an arm chair, Emmet sat in one of the love seats with Jasper beside him, Rosalie sat down on the arm of the couch, and Alice went to sit next to Bella in the couch opposite of Emmet. I went to sit in the arm chair next Esme and Carlisle stood behind Esme.

I didn't need to hear my family's thoughts to know that they were curious about Bella. Bella looked at Carlisle expecting a question but Rosalie was the first to ask.

"Why did your sister attack Alice?" Rosalie was glaring at Bella and was thinking very bad thoughts about her.

"Rosalie, please use your manners." Carlisle was shocked at her outburst. "Bella please forgive Rosalie. You don't have to answer."

_"She doesn't deserve it. Alice could have died because of her."_ I let out a low warning growl. _"Get out of my head."_ I tried reading Bella's mind to see if she offended but she had her shield up. Bella was staring at Rosalie.

"It's ok Carlisle; I want to at least try to explain." She looked Carlisle for a moment then looked back at Rosalie. "My sister puts our family first. She will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe, no matter what. The same goes for me and my brother. When they saw me talking to Alice, they knew I was telling her our secret." Bella gave a sad smile.

"So she attacked her without letting her explain?" Rosalie interrupted again. I saw Bella's eyes narrowed slightly. I was amazed that Bella didn't growl at Rosalie's rudeness.

"The last time a full vampire found out about my family it didn't end well; for any of us. That's why Melissa did what she did. She thought it was best for our family. Rosalie I'm sure you understand. Wouldn't you do the same for your family?" Bella kept staring a Rosalie. Rosalie thankfully didn't say anything else. Everyone was quiet for moment thinking about what Bella had said. They all agreed; even Rosalie.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but what are you?" Bella looked around the room until her landed back Carlisle.

"No, it's ok Carlisle. I'm … half vampire and … half human. My biological mother carried me for a month before she gave birth to me and my brother. My father was a full vampire and he cared for us when my mom died." She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "We were like experiments to him but we loved him anyways." It made me angry to know that their dad, their real dad, thought they we only experiments.

"What happened to him?"

"He…He died. When stopped growing the Volturi found out about us. Ever since then we've been hiding from the Volturi."

"What do you mean growing?"

"Carlisle, we don't grow like regular humans. We grew to the age of 18 in matter of 7 years." Carlisle had a look of awe on his face.

"Amazing, are your bodies more like vampires or humans?"

"Both. I have a heart and blood but my I can drink blood or eat regular food but that stuff is gross." I saw Emmet nod "My skin is as tuff as yours and bones are very hard to break. I also heal very quickly." As she said this she took the gauze on her arm and the brace of her hand. Her looked like nothing happed to it and she was stretching out hand as if it wasn't even sprained. I heard everyone gasp.

"Bella when we were in the forest you said I wasn't like Anna; who is Anna?"

"_Anna _was my father's _mate_, if you can even call her one." Bell said those words with such venom. "She made us move away from Biloxi and away from my best friend Mary." Bella had a far away look in her eyes and a small sad smile. "She eventually told my father to get rid of us or leave us behind." Her smile was completely gone and was replaced by a frown and watery eyes. "Charlie didn't want to leaves us. We think it was because he wasn't done _observing_us yet. Anna didn't like that at all. She started to hate us. She left for about a week. We all thought she would back. Charlie was hard to be around for awhile so Tyler and Melissa were always gone, so I decided to go back Biloxi to visit Mary. It was her birthday when I got there. I was in the… a…a" She seemed to choke on her words as some tears started to come out. She quickly wiped them away. "I was in the asylum and had just given Mary a present when I smelt another vampire. I couldn't tell who it was but I was going to go check it out when I heard Melissa running through the halls. She had a terrified look on her face. She said that Anna had come back but she wasn't alone. She had brought the Volturi with her. Melissa said that we had to go back and help Tyler and Charlie. I had leave Mary there it was too dangerous for her so I left in the asylum. "

"So was she crazy?" I could tell that Rosalie hadn't meant to say that but it just came out.

Bella was in a crouch and growling furiously at her. Rosalie stood up from the couch and growled back.

"Rosalie enough; Bella please calm down." Carlisle ordered. Jasper was trying to calm them down but it wasn't working. Rosalie's and Bella's position didn't change at all.

Bella went up to Rosalie and looked her directly in the face and said "Don't you ever say that about her ever again." Bella looked…scary. A small shiver went through me. I was starting to learn that Bella wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was threatening or talking about her family then she would fight back. Mary was her family, not in the literal sense but how we were all family.

Rose let loud a growl and Bella echoed it. Carlisle was immediately in front of Rosalie. Emmet had wrapped his hands around her waist so if she decided to attack he could hold her back. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down and Esme was in front of Bella. Alice and I were next to Bella in less than a second. Bella position relaxed and as Alice placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Bella." Alice soothed as I saw tears fall down Bella's cheek.

"She wasn't crazy. She one of the smartest people I knew. She had a gift, a powerful one." Bella looked so hurt. She finally found Carlisle's eyes "Long story short, the Volturi came and killed Charlie. Anna was the first to run away stayed but when we realized it was too late we ran too. I'm sorry." Then Bella ran out the door and into the forest. Alice was the first to go after her and then me. Before I ran out I looked at everyone faces; they were all shocked, even Rosalie.

----------------------------------

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

There was something about the name Mary that sparked something in me. I ran faster after Bella.

"Bella wait!" I called I couldn't see her anymore but I could smell her scent. I followed it into a clearing of tall grass. Bella was standing there facing the sunset. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. All of the sudden I was pulled into Bella's memories. I was back in a field similar to this and I saw Bella and I girl I felt I should remember but I couldn't. Bella looked like she was 16 and the girl looked like she was 14.

They were running through the grass laughing till they both fell to the ground only to start laughing harder. The girl stood up and started twirling. She was very graceful even for a human. She had long black hair and blue eyes and was short with a thin figure. She was tiny.

_"Why won't dance like that in front of people, Mary?" Bella laughed_

_"It's not that good." The girl replied as she stood on the tips of her feet._

_"That's nonsense Mary and you know it. No one will think you are so great a dancer unless you show them. You must __always shine__."_

That phrase meant something to me but I didn't know what.

"_Fine Isabella. Why don't you become a composer?"_

"_Mary you know that would be impossible and even I wasn't what I am, girls aren't allowed to composers. It would take a miracle." _

_"Isabella if I must always shine then you must always…" Then Mary closed her eyes and had a blank look on her face._

"Always believe." I finished for her.

Bella turned around "What? Alice, how did you know that?" _How did I know that?_

"Why was Mary in the asylum?" I had to know for some reason.

"She was…was" she sucked in a ragged breath "She was physic, just like you." The words hung there in the wind. They echoed around me. _Just like you_.


	9. Hope

**A.N. Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I really hope that I haven't lost any readers because of my absence. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I as I enjoyed writing it. As another treat I wrote in Someone's point of view that I never have before, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tyler and Melissa. **

**Chapter: 8 Hope**

**B**_**ella's P.O.V.**_

"What does this mean?" Alice asked with a hint of desperation as she stood directly in front of me. I looked into her eyes and saw a strong emotion I couldn't identify. I looked at Alice and then thought about Mary. Could Alice really be Mary? "_No you left her to die!" _The voice in my head yelled back

"I have to go." I couldn't think straight t as I ran around Alice. Memories were flooding me. All the ones I tried to forget were now coming back to me. I tried to run faster

I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was back in the asylum; in Mary's cell. I was treating all her injuries. All the bruises and cuts she had from those men beating her. She even had burns from the shock chairs. I remember Mary's face that night. It would always haunt me. She was trying not to cry but the tears still came. This night was the worst then any night before.

I was thankfully brought out of my memories because I ran into something, no someone. It was Esme. She caught and steadied me as I stumbled. Without really knowing I accidentally showed her my thoughts.

"Oh Bella, was that Mary?" She pulled me into a hug. I barely knew her but it was just what I needed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I let the tears flow down my cheeks as she held me. I didn't deserve to be comforted. I had let my best friend down. I tried to move away but she wouldn't let go.

"It's ok, Bella, its ok."

"Please just let me go." As soon as she let me go I was running through the forest towards my house.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Alice, let her go. She needs time." Carlisle said. I ran faster. The sun was down and now it was beginning to rain. I reached my house in a matter of minutes. As soon as I walked through the door Melissa and Tyler were hugging me.

"Bella are you ok?" Tyler let go first but Mel was still holding on tightly.

"Bella I'm so sorry I attacked you." Mel finally took a step back but she still held onto my shoulders.

"It's ok Mel. I feel tired I need sleep."

"Wait, what happened? Are you hurt? Did you tell them?" Mel asked looking me over and stopping on some dry blood on my shirt.

"No, I just got a little cut." Telling them that someone kicked me wouldn't help the situation. "Yes I told them…I'm…" What else could I say, _sorry? _No, because somewhere inside me I knew I wasn't.

"Bella…How much did you tell them?" At first Mel's voice sounded mad but now she just sounded tired. But I wasn't paying attention; I was looking out of the window. It had started to rain, no pour down outside.

For the second time that day I was pilled into a past memory. I wasn't in my living room anymore; I was running through a forest to get Mary. That it was raining hard too. I was finally going to take Mary with me. I wasn't going to leave her behind again. As I came closer to the building I smelt another vampire scent that was quickly fading. I ran even faster.

I slipped through the doors of the building. Racing down the hallway, I could smell three unfamiliar scents. As soon as I made it to her room, I froze. The scene in front of me would always me the source of my nightmares. Her room door was torn open and inside it was also torn apart. The cot was broken beyond repair. Mary's clothing was torn and ripped; even the dresses I would always bring Mary whenever I could. There were shreds everywhere and there were even dents in the stone wall. The thing that scared me the most was all the blood. I took in a deep breath, I realized that I had been holding it, I could easily smell the three vampire's scent and Mary's blood, but I noticed there were other scents too. I ran to the entrance of the building again and finally realized why it was so quiet. The few guards that were there were dead. As I ran back to Mary's room I noticed that the rooms, basically cells, all around hers were quiet. I listened harder and heard their heartbeats, some were crying and some were mumbling prayers.

When I got into Mary's room I took another look around. The blood was all around the room. I looked up at the small window, that was placed high up on the wall, was broken and the edges were covered in blood.

A loud roar of thunder brought me out of my memories. Why was this place bringing up my most haunting memories? Maybe it was my punishment for leaving her behind; maybe I deserved to relive my worst memories and all this pain.

"Bella what's wrong?" Tyler had an anxious look on his face; so did Mel. I was starting to get really dizzy.

"I…I…" I tried to tell him it was ok and that I just needed sleep but I couldn't get my mouth to form words. Everything around me was starting to blur now.

"Bella!" for the second time that day I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

"So what are we going to do?" We had just come back from outside and we went straight to the living room.

"Well I don't want to go to their house tonight. Bella and her family need time to themselves but I want to talk to them soon. So tomorrow, Alice I want you to invite them to our house and everyone please be nice." No one else said a word so Carlisle and Esme went upstairs followed by Emmet and Rosalie. I finally looked at Edward, who probably knew what happen between me and Bella. _"Pease don't saying about it. I just want to think about it." _ I saw Edward slowly look at the ceiling and then at the floor. He would keep my secret.

It bothered me that I even had a secret. There were no secrets in the Cullen family but yet for some reason I want to keep what I saw in Bella's head to myself as much as I could.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper kept looking between me and Edward.

"Nothing I'm just worried about Bella, that's all."

--------------------------

The next day at school I was eager to get to my 4th period class. I was the first one in class, again. I was already worried because I still hadn't seen the Bella or her family today.

As the bell rang everyone poured into the classroom. Any hopes that I had of Bella being here were now gone. The teacher started talking as I stared out the window. It had rained last night and there were puddles everywhere.

"I hope it doesn't rain again today." Lauren whispered to Jessica.

"Me too, it makes my hair all frizzy and makes everything outside look ugly." To me the rain was beautiful but listening to the other girls made me wonder. Did I ever hate the rain when I was human? It frustrated me that I couldn't even remember a single detail about my human life. It never used to bother me that I couldn't remember anything about my human life but ever since I met Bella I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Every time I tried to remember my past I always came up blank. There was nothing I could remember. I could only remember waking up. I had woken up in the middle of a dark forest dying of thirst. There was no one there waiting for me to wake up just darkness. No one there to tell to who and what I was. Why wasn't anyone there for me? Did anyone miss me when I was gone?

The school bell broke me from thoughts. I quickly got up and made it out the door before anyone else. I quickly found Jasper standing opposite of the door waiting for me. Thinking about my past lately also made me wonder what would have happen if I never had found Jasper all those years ago. I shuddered at the thought and ran into his arms. I had accidentally run a little too fast and made Jasper stumble backwards.

"I love you too Ali." Jasper laughed as he tried to steady us. I looked into his eyes and there was no doubt he could feel my love for him. There was no trace of humor on his face anymore. I reached up on tip toes and gave jasper a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you Jasper." We didn't say anything else; just looked into each others eyes foe a few more moments. When I finally broke the gaze I noticed that the hallway was cleared out of people.

"What brought that one Alice?" Jasper had a big smile on his face as he slid his hand into mine. "Not that I minded."

"I just…I was thinking about my past and I realized something." Jasper was suddenly quiet as I continued. "If it wasn't for my visions I wouldn't have found you and I'm so glad I did."

"I'm glad you found me too Alice, you saved me from being a monster." We started walking towards the cafeteria. We didn't bother even getting our _lunch_; we just went straight to our table.

"Hey guys, what have you been doing?" Emmet asked winking at me and Jasper. As soon I sat down I kicked his legs under the table. "Hey, I was just asking a question?" Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us.

"Bella and her family aren't here today?" Rosalie started "What should we do?"

"We should wait and see what Carlisle says." Edward said before anyone could answer.

I kept thinking about Bella. There has to be a reason why she didn't show up today. Maybe something happen to her.

"Alice" Edward stated in a warning tone. _ "I want to go see her Edward and I have a feeling you do too."_

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper kept looking between me and Edward.

"I want to go see Bella."

"We have to wait and see what Carlisle says before we do anything."

"Jasper…What if I went by myself?" No one said anything for a moment.

"No Alice, you can't go by self. " Jasper said looking directly at me.

"Don't worry Jasper, I'll be fine. Besides what if something happened to her?"

"Alice you don't know that. What if Bella's sister attacks you again? I can't let you be in danger again." _Again_, he was blaming himself for me getting attacked yesterday. Just then the bell rang and the others all got up leaving me and Jasper alone at the table.

"Jasper yesterday was not your fault. It was mine I shouldn't have gone alone, please don't blame yourself." I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have been there with you. I could have protected you." He wouldn't look at me now. I was starting to get mad.

"Jasper I asked you not to come, and if you would have gone you could have gotten hurt."

"Alice I would rather be in pain then you have to be in it." He was looking at me now and I was staring into hurt eyes.

"Jasper-"

"No Alice, yesterday I felt so helpless when I saw you in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I could _feel_ your pain and I couldn't stop it. When Bella carried you in through the front door you were shaking in pain. You looked like a broken doll. It hurt me just to see you that way but what scared me the most was that I couldn't do anything to take away your pain. I wanted so bad to hurt, no kill the person that did that to you." We sat in silence for a moment.

I knew Jasper blamed himself for yesterday but I had no idea it was this bad. To hear him talk with so much pain in his voice made me so sad.

"Alice…" it was me couldn't look up. "Alice please look at me." So I did. " I know you can take care of yourself but I still feel like its my job to protect you and yesterday I felt like I failed my job; like I failed you." Everything he said hurt because I had caused him this pain.

"I'm sorry Jazz." I felt a wave of love and calm come over me. I wouldn't go to Bella's house by myself. I looked at him another moment and then started to get up. "Come on, we're going to be late to class." As we walked out into the hallway I saw Edward was standing outside waiting.

"Alice I need to talk to you." Jasper said a quick goodbye before he went off to his next class. Edward looked at me for a moment before he started to speak. "I know what you're thinking and just because Bella thinks you look like her Mary it doesn't mean anything. It could just be a coincidence."

"I know Edward." All of the sudden I was pulled into a vision. I couldn't see anything and I could barely hear the voices.

_"What do we do Tyler? She still hasn't woken up yet."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Do you think the Cullens did something to her?"_

_"No, I don't think so. I mean they don't have reason too, at least probably not that they know of."_

_"You mean they probably don't know why we don't trust them?"_

_"No, I'm sure the Volturi don't want people knowing about us. They wouldn't like to look weak."_

_"Then what's wrong with Bella?" _

The vision ended and I had no idea what to do. I looked at Edward and he looked just as speechless.

---------------------------------------

_Melissa's P.O.V._

"Bella!" Tyler and I both rushed to catch her. "She passed out?!" I helped Tyler mover her to the couch.

"She was in pain and she was very exhausted."

"How do you know that Tyler?"

"We're twins Mel, the connection between us has always been intensified because we're half vampire. I just get this feeling about Bella sometimes."

"OK well what should we do? Should we try and wake her up?" I kept my eyes on Bella. This wasn't normal, Bella had never passed out; none of us had.

"Bella! Bella!" Tyler was gently shaking her "Bella!"

"Tyler please get a cold wash cloth." I quickly kneeled down by her head. Tyler was back by the time I had finished kneeling. I took the rag from him and started to press it to her forehead, her cheeks and every part of her face hoping the coolness would wake her up.

"Mel see if her shield is down." I looked at Tyler like he was crazy.

"No, I'm not going to do that I could hurt her." I couldn't bring myself to try.

"Mel you have to try, that isn't working." He pointed to the rag. "Mel please it might wake her up."

I took a deep breath and focused on Bella. I thought about the electric tingle that constantly ran through my veins. The way it felt to let the electric current loose. How when I did that I felt a sense of freedom. The current was running freely now, waiting for to release it. The use of my power was hard to explain. I t excited me and scared me at the same time but whenever I used I always had a sense of control.

I focused more Bella now and I let the tiniest bit of the electric current move from my body to hers, but when I let go nothing happened. Bella still had her shield up. I let out a big breath.

"Her shield is still up. What do we do now?"

"Let's get her upstairs. We'll have to wait and see what will happen." Tyler picked up Bella as we ran up the stairs. As soon as we were in her room Tyler laid Bella on her bed. We both just stood there watching Bella.

"What if she's hurt." He finally looked up at me. He came closer and pulled me into a hug. "What if I hurt her when I attacked her?"

"She'll be fine Mel. Bella is a strong person and besides she can handle your attacks." He laughed humorlessly.

"Ok." I walked over to Bella's dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas I bought her when we came to forks. It was a pair of light pink sweats and a black long sleeve top.

"I'm going to change her clothes, ok"

"Uh yea sure, I'll just be down stairs." Tyler quickly left. I went to Bella's side and quickly changed her clothes and cleaned the blood off her arm.

Once everything was done I sat by her side on the bed. Why did this happen. Did the Cullens? Bella would've have told us if they did, but why was she covered in blood?

I reached over to Bella's nightstand and grabbed a pair of black cut off gloves. I carefully tried to put them on her without touching her hands. I looked at Bella for another moment. She didn't look sick but she didn't look like her normal self either. With a sigh I got up and went downstairs to talk with Tyler. As I started to leave the room I heard Bella yell.

"No!" Bella started thrashing around her bed. "No!" I was quickly by her side and when I looked up I saw Tyler on the other side.

"She's still asleep! Try and hold her down!" Tyler grabbed her left arm and left leg while I tried to do the same with her right side.

"No, I can't! No!" Bella started moving her arms and legs more violently. She managed to kick me off her and send me flying back through the window. I grabbed onto the sill, or what was left of it anyways, before I could fall to the ground. I could hear the glass fall to the ground as I pulled myself back in.

"Mel are you ok?" Tyler asked trying to hold Bella down. She had already knocked over her nightstand and lamp beside her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I rushed back to Bella's side and grabbed her and leg again but this time getting a better grip but I knew this wouldn't work for long because when I looked over Tyler I saw that he was struggling to keep his grip.

"Mel, you have to try again." It took me a moment to understand that he meant for me to try and use my energy to make her stop.

"No, I won't do that to her again."

"Mel it might be the only way to get her to stop." He tightened his grip on Bella. When I didn't move he looked up at me. "She's unstable right now and we need to get her to stop. You need to do it now Melissa!"

I took a deep a breath and tried letting the energy flow from me to Bella and then I saw her back arch just the tiniest bit. I

"Stronger Me, it needs to be stronger. Try using full contact so it will work better." I just stared at him.

"What?!" But he didn't have time to answer because Bella started to thrash more violently again.

"No, I won't leave! I can't leave her! Stop!" This time I was I was ready for it but Tyler wasn't and Bella was able to send stumbling back into the other wall. This time I wasn't scared. I climbed over Bella so I was straddling her. I had to make sure she wouldn't throw me off. I placed my hands on both sides of her face, which was now shaking back and forth, and let the energy flow from me to her. But she wasn't stopping, so I let a lot more energy flow from me to her. She immediately stopped thrashing. I quickly got of her. I looked up to see Tyler standing on the other side.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't, I used a lot of energy." We both looked down at Bella. Her breathing was slowing and now it just looked like she was sleeping. "What happened, why did she start thrashing around like that?"

"From what she said it sounded like she was dreaming about the time when we found out that Mary was …murdered." Mary was family to both Bella and Tyler. I had only met Mary a few times but we were still friends. "I'm going to go and clean up all the glass outside and make sure none of the neighbors suspicious."

"Ok, I'll clean up in here." Tyler was looking around the room, everywhere except me. I know he needed to be alone right now. Mary was touchy subjects for all of us even me. So I just let him go and started to clean up the room. While I was picking up the broken lamp and nightstand, Bella started mumbling.

"I'm sorry." There were silent tears falling down her cheeks. "I should have been there, I'm sorry." I got up and went to the bathroom and got a soft wash cloth. When I returned I wiped away her tears.

"Bella wake up, it's ok. Please just wake up." Her tears slowed to a stop but she didn't wake up. I slowly got and started to clean up the rest of the room.

By the time Tyler came up I had I cleaned up as best as I could.

"The lady next door was worried that we were fighting and was going to call the cops so I had to erase some of her memory."

"Ok, I cleaned up in here but we're going to need a new window." Tyler walked up wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok Tyler I know it's a touchy subject." I stepped out of his embrace. "What do we now?" He let out a big sigh and walked over to her desk chair and sat down.

"All we can do it wait until she wakes up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and neither Tyler nor I had left Bella's room. Bella had struggled a few times during the night but she mostly murmured. I only had to my power once during the night. I walked around the room and stood next to Tyler.

"I miss you, Mary." This was the first time she had spoken in a while. I looked at Tyler.

"What do we do Tyler? She still hasn't woken up yet."

"I don't know."

"Do you think the Cullens did something to her?" Would they actually hurt Bella?

"No, I don't think so. I mean they don't have reason too, at least probably not that they know of." He stood up and started to pace around the room.

"You mean they probably don't know why we don't trust them?"

"No, I'm sure the Volturi don't want people knowing about us. They wouldn't like to look weak."

"Then what's wrong with Bella?" The phone down stairs started ringing before he could answer.

"I'll get it." I was down stairs in a second. "Hello?" I picked up the phone before it finished the first ring.

"Hello this is Ms. Cope from Forks High school. Isabella, Tyler and Melissa have missed the whole day of school today." Without having to ask I knew she wanted an excuse.

"Yes Ms. Cope, this is Melissa. I'm sorry but Bella is feeling very sick. Tyler and I stayed home to help take care of her." I said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that but you guys have missed quite a few classes." Her voice didn't have the tone as before.

"Thank you Ms. Cope and I promise we will make up for all missed classes."

"Very well then, I hope that Bella feels better soon and that I will see you Monday."

"Yes Ms. Cope." I hung up and was about to walk up the stairs when I heard a car come around our street corner and pull to a stop out side our house. I waited until their footsteps stooped at the door before I pulled it open. I knew who it would be before I even opened the door.

Before they could say a word Tyler was suddenly beside me. There was a slight growl growing my chest as I stared at them. I saw Tyler's hands curl into a ball as he stiffened.

I stared into his golden eyes as he spoke. "Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen."

**A.N. Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm going to try to update this story every week. I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. I love reading them :) **


	10. Old Memories

**Chapter 9: Old Memories**

_**Edward's P.O.V. **_

"Something is wrong with Bella." Alice's eyes were beginning to refocus now. "But I could only hear them," Something inside felt uneasy hearing Alice's vision. Something had happened to Bella and she wasn't ok.

_"Why can't I see them?"_ Alice was very frustrated about this. Out loud she said "This has never happened before." _What do we do?"_

"We need to go see Carlisle first. There might be something he can do for her. We should get the others."

"I'll get Rose and you get Emmet and Jasper." Alice ran off to get Rose and I quickly went to Jasper and Emmet's class. As soon I walked into the class everyone turned towards me.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" The teacher had stopped working at his desk and was now looking at me. _"What could he possibly need? I wonder if he's trying to transfer into this class. These Cullen kids are just too smart."_

_"What is it Edward?" _Jasper and Emmet were both curious too.

"I need Jasper and Emmet. We have a family emergency." I tried to look very sad as I said this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both Jasper and Emmet stand up.

_"What's wrong Edward? Where's Alice?"_

_"Edward what's up? Is something wrong? Rose?"_ Emmet and Jasper's thoughts mirrored each others.

"What's the matter?" The teacher now stood up and walked around his desk. _"I hope nothing happen to Carlisle or Esme. They're such nice people."_

"One of Esme's family members has just passed away today."

"Was it someone very close to the family?" Everyone was quiet in the room.

_"I have never heard them talk about family but then again its not like they talk to anyone at all."_ A kid sitting in the back was thinking.

"Yes it was her sister; she passed away in a car accident." Both Jasper and Emmet were giving me strange looks.

"Oh my, well please send my condolences to your mother." I just nodded as I turned and walked out of the door.

"Edward what is going on?"

"Alice had a vision about Bella and her family. Bella must have passed out yesterday after she ran home and she still hasn't woken up." They didn't say anything as they waited for me to continue. "Something's wrong with Bella and they believe something might have happen to her when she was with us."

"They see us as a threat?" Jasper asked. I could already see that he was thinking of ways to stop them if they decided to attack. Emmet didn't say anything as we kept walking to the car.

"No! They don't see us as a threat necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't think that we would hurt Bella but they are thinking about leaving. There is something going on between the Volturi and them." I heard both them lightly gasp.

"Alice wants to help them." Jasper said it as more of a statement.

"To help Bella really, but she also wants to find out why she can only hear them"

"What, how is that even possible?" I didn't bother answering his question as we got to the car. Both Rose and Alice were already in the car.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked as she looked pointedly at both me and Alice. I quickly looked at Alice.

_"Let's wait until we get home to tell her."_ I just nodded and pulled out towards the parking.

"Carlisle will be home when we get there." She said out loud.

* * *

By the time we got home Carlisle was there waiting with Esme. There were sitting at the dining table that we only used for family meetings. Carlisle waited for us to all sit down before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" He looked at us all before his gaze landed on Alice.

"I had a vision about Bella; something's wrong with her. She passed out yesterday after she left here, or something along those lines, and hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I couldn't _see_, I could only hear them talking." Jasper put a resting hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We're going to go see them right?"

"I think we need to talk about this first." Carlisle looked around at all of us again. "What exactly did you hear?"

"They were talking about leaving town because they're afraid that we'll let the Volturi know where they are."

"Why would the Volturi still be after them?" Esme asked.

"Most likely they believe that Bella and her family are still a threat." Carlisle placed one hand on top of Esme's hand.

"But how could they be a threat?"

"I have no idea of the reasons behind their actions."

"Could they have attacked or killed a member of the Volturi guard? That would give them reason enough to go after them?" Jasper was trying to figure out if they were a threat to the family or not.

"No." Alice and I both said at the same time. I couldn't understand why I really said it I didn't even know Bella very well but somehow I couldn't picture her attacking a vampire for no reason.

_"Why are you defending them?"_

"Because Rosalie no one just attacks the Volturi for no reason."

"They wouldn't just attack the Volturi for no reason Edward. The Volturi did kill their father and that could be reason enough for an attack" She snapped back at me.

"Edward, Rosalie, we don't know the circumstances of this situation." Carlisle interrupted "But Alice is right, we should go check on Bella. Maybe there is something I can do for her."

"Maybe we shouldn't all go. If they see us as a threat it might be a bit overwhelming for us to just show up." Esme spoke again.

"No, if they do see us as a threat to them that is exactly what we should do." We all sat there with a confused look. "We need to show them that we_ all _aren't a threat."

"Ok it's settled. We all go to Bella's house but I think we should all go hunting first."

* * *

"Rose and Em you ride with us. Jasper, Alice and Edward you ride together." We all nodded and went to the cars.

_"What if she's really hurt? What if they're mad at us?"_ We were already half way there when Alice started worrying.

"Alice, stop." I felt Jasper send another wave of calm through us.

'Thank you."

"Hey I'm just worried. I hate coming into this half blind."

"I thought you were able to see Bella." Jasper said as her grabbed her hand.

"I am most of the time. I saw her before I went hunting yesterday but when it comes to Tyler and Melissa I can only her them or maybe barely see them." The rest of the short ride was silent as I tried to block out her thoughts.

_"There's something special about Bella, I know it."_ I just ignored her as I continued driving. As we came closer to the house I could hear a girl talking.

"Thank you Ms. Cope and I promise we will make up for all missed classes." _"Hopefully Bella wake up soon."_

"Very well then, I hope that Bella feels better soon and that I will see you Monday."

"Yes Ms. Cope." I could hear their footsteps stop and slowly walk to the door, waiting. We were already at the door when it was opened. It was Bella's sister. I had never really taken a good look at her before. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she had on a pair of dark jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. Her skin was a few shades darker then ours and her beauty matched Rosalie's but that's not what shocked me. It was her ocean blue eyes, I expected black, gold, or even red but not blue. I guess I should've known since Bella's eyes were brown.

All of the sudden Tyler was standing there next to her. I had never really bothered to take a good look at him either. He looked a lot like Bella. He almost had the same bone structure but not quite and his eyes were green. Even his hair was a different shade of brown. He was about my height and had a medium build.

_"What are they doing here?" _Tyler's thoughts broke me away from my own thoughts.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen." They didn't say anything. They just kept looking at each of our faces trying to decide whether we were a threat to them. "This is my wife Esme and this is Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice and Jasper."

"Hello I'm Tyler and this Melissa." he didn't stick his hand out to Carlisle.  
"_I don't want to invade his privacy but I need to know why they're here."_

"We came to see Bella." I could tell that Bella was sick from both of their thoughts.

"Yes, we came to see if we can help. I'm a doctor."

_"He must have excellent control. But how does he know Bella's sick?"_ Melissa's eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

"How do you know Bella' sick?"

"I'm a physic" Alice said.

_"No. It can't be."_ In Tyler's head I saw a picture a girl, Mary. There were similarities between them that were easy to see.

"What?" Melissa did a better job of hiding her emotions but her voice still sounded off. She saw the resemblance but she would not allow her mind to the make the connection.

Bella and her brother had both immediately placed the connection but not Melissa. She had dealt with the death and would not let herself be reminded of it. She held a very strong emotion of anger toward Alice because of the resemblance.

"I'm a physic and I had a vision of you guys talking about Bella. I saw- well heard you saying she was sick."

"May I check to make sure?" I could see how Tyler's power worked. He could relive other people's memories.

"How?" Carlisle asked. Tyler was looking at Alice as he answered.

"I can relive other people's memories with one touch." When Jasper noticed him staring at Alice he moved in front of her. "Don't worry I won't look at anything that isn't necessary." When Jasper didn't move Tyler looked at back at Carlisle.

"_Is he telling the truth Edward?" _I nodded once and Carlisle stepped closer to Tyler. Melissa didn't say anything and neither did my family as Tyler places his hands on both sides of Carlisle's head.

_**ALICE'S P.O.V.**_

When I stepped back in front of Jasper I saw Tyler place his hands on either sides of Carlisle's head. As I watched I saw both Carlisle's and Tyler's eyes glaze over. After a few minutes Tyler mumbled something along the lines of Volturi.

I saw Melissa tense up at the word. She looked at each of our faces but when she got to me she quickly looked away. A minute later Tyler stepped away from Carlisle.

"What did you see?"

"He was with the Volturi a long time ago but it was only for a short amount of time." Before Melissa could respond he said "It's nothing to worry about, he hasn't had contact with them in a long time."

"What about Bella? Who attacked her?" Tyler looked at Rose and Melissa followed his gaze.

"That's not important right now." He didn't need say who it was because the look was enough for Melissa to know. "They're telling the truth about everything." Melissa nodded and stepped back from the door. "Come in."

Tyler turned on his heel and walked down their hallway. Carlisle went first followed by Esme and then Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Rose and I were last to walk in. As I walked in I noticed Melissa staring at me. After Rose walked in I heard the door shut and Rose stop walking. When I turned around I saw Rose and Melissa facing each other.

They were both the same height and they both had a serious look on their faces and their beauty matched each others. If it wasn't for the fact that the both obviously disliked each other this situation would be funny. They looked like opposites with Rose's gently wavy golden hair and topaz eyes and Melissa's straight raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. But somehow they reminded me of each other. Rose's stare turned icy as she began to speak.

"You attacked my sister." It wasn't a question. Melissa kept her eyes on Rose.

"You attacked mine." Her face remained serious and her voice kept the calm collective tone but somehow that meant way more then a mean glare or a raised voice. They continued to hold each other's gaze for a few more seconds before Melissa looked at me.

Rose turned and walked past me down the hallway and I quickly followed. Their living room was very big. There were two long couches against two their north and east walls and a flat screen on the opposite wall. Everyone was settled so Rose and I quickly sat down. Rose, Em, Esme, and Carlisle were able to fit on couch and Jazz, Edward and I sat on the other. Melissa ant Tyler stood in front of a coffee table that was in front of the couches.

"You think you can help Bella?"

"I can do my best but I don't much about your body systems and how your bodies work." Melissa and Tyler shared a brief look before Tyler spoke again.

"Mel go ahead and get the books." She hesitated and took another quick glance at Carlisle. "I trust them." Melissa quickly ran up the stairs.

"Tyler, your power is like Aro's." Carlisle asked as Melissa ran back into the run.

"No." Mel had a stack of, what it looked like, old journals. "Sorry." She gave both Tyler and Carlisle an apologetic smile.

"My power is quite different from Aro's. I don't see thoughts, only memories and I don't see every memory unless I choose to."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain but it's like a computer's search engine. I think about a certain thing or person and if there are any memories that may have them in or relates to them, come up. Sort of like files, I guess." He gave a small smile before he continued. "I can also block people's memories, amplify them, or even make them seem hazy."

"You can recover lost memories?" I don't know why but the question just slipped from my mouth.

"Sometimes, yes." He waited a few seconds before he continued "It depends if the person is willing to bring the memories forward and if they're strong enough."

"What if the memories are completely gone?" I knew everyone's eyes were on me but I kept my gaze focused on Tyler.

"I believe that memories are never truly gone. It all depends on if the person is strong enough to relive those memories and if they are even important enough to be found." I could tell that Tyler didn't want to stay this subject so I didn't bother asking another question. He stared at me for a short second before turning to Carlisle and handing him the journals. "Here this is everything that our father wrote down while he was with us." If I wasn't watching her closely I wouldn't have noticed that Melissa's body tensed up at the mention of Bella and Tyler's father. Jasper must have noticed to because he sent a wave of calm out again. As he did both Tyler and Melissa looked up.

"I can control people's emotions." He said simply.

"And I'm a mind reader." Melissa quickly looked at Edward as he spoke. "But I can't read your minds now; Bella must subconsciously have her shield up." Again Tyler and Melissa exchanged another look.

"Can I go and see her." My worry for Bella had returned as we waited for Carlisle to say something but he had already started flipping through he pages and hadn't looked up yet. I looked at Edward to find that he was giving me a strange look. _"I want to see her, I'm still worried."_

"Her room is upstairs on the left." I nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. The first thing I noticed was Bella. She looked peaceful, and every few seconds I could see her eyes move behind her eye lids or her hands would twitch. The second thing I noticed was the walls. On one side there was a dent in the wall and on the other side there was a hole where the window was supposed to be. It was covered by a black tarp. As I sat down on the bed next to her, I heard her sigh. I took a closer look I noticed that she had on gloves.

"Mary…" Bella mumbled the words with a slight smile on her. I wanted to know what she was dreaming about.

"Do you really know who I was?" I whispered the words but I could barely hear them myself. I knew it was wrong but something inside pushed me forward. I pulled of her right hand's glove and slowly grabbed her hand. I thought it would only see her dream but she wasn't dreaming she was reliving a memory.

_I was in a forest somewhere I couldn't recognize and Bella was there too along with a younger looking Mary. Bella looked about the age of fifth-teen and Mary looked maybe twelve._

_"How do you know me?" Bella was standing five feet in front of her._

_"You are very different from everyone else." Mary's face was expressionless as she continued to stare at Bella._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about Mary Brandon." Bella took a nervous glance around at her surroundings._

_"Yes you do, Isabella Swan." She took a small step towards Bella as she spoke._

_"I've heard things about you. They say you see things, that you are crazy." _

_"Do you believe them?" Mary's face looked calm but there was something ine her eyes that showed her pain._

_"Why do you think I'm different?"_

_"Because you drink the blood of animals." They both didn't say anything for a few minutes._

_"Are you not afraid of me?" Bella kept her gaze focused on Mary._

_"No, because I know you are good." There was a small smile on her face._

_"You saw this?" Alice nodded her head in answer. It was another long moment of silence before Bella spoke. "I do believe that you see things but I also agree that you'r crazy. You should be afraid of me."_

_"I'm not because I know you are good at heart. I also know that we are going to be friends." Bella just stared at her._

_The vision changed to the field I saw the last time. I watched as Mary danced in the tall grass as Bella walked behind her. Then the vision abruptly changed again. This time it wasn't in a sunny part of a forest or in the field. It was in a dark part of a forest now and it was pouring down rain. It was falling so hard I could barely see in front of me. Bella, Melissa and Tyler were in the forest. They were trying to keep Bella still._

_"Bella stop! Its too late, we have to leave __**now**__._

_"NO! I have to find her. Let me go, I don't care about the Volturi._

**"**Let go her hand Alice." I could faintly hear a voice calling to me, trying to pull me out of Bella's memory. Someone's hand was on my shoulder but I was still stick in Bella's vision.

_"Bella please! The Volturi aren't far behind." Melissa was holding onto her shoulders and Tyler was trying to get Bella to stop fighting._

**"**Move now or I will hurt you.**"** This time it was a different voice that was calling to me.

"Don't even think about it." I could hear a few different growls. The owners of the growls were clearly mad. But I still couldn't break myself from the memory.

_"I don't care! Leave me here I have to find her." Even though it was raining I could tell Bella was crying and so were the others._

_"She's gone Bella! It's too late. They got to her; you could smell their scents all over that place." Bella violently pushed away from Melissa. "Face it Bella, Mary is gone."_

_"NO!"_

At the same time that the Bella screamed I felt a sharp pain shoot throughout my body. I was pulled from the bed and was now standing behind Jasper. I was relieved to be out of the memory.

"That wasn't necessary!" I listened as Jasper and Rose both growled at Melissa but Melissa didn't even look their way as she moved towards Bella.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

_I couldn't find Mary but Tyler and Melissa were still trying to get me to leave. I couldn't leave without her even if the Volturi were after us. O had to find her. She couldn't be dead._

_"Bella please, we have to go. They're not far behind." Mel didn't understand, I couldn't leave Mary. Not again. She had to be alive._

_"No, I don't care. I have to find her." I could smell other vampire in the area. I was able to smell the scents back at the asylum but since it was raining so hard I could barley smell them now._

_"It's too late!" I couldn't stop the tears that were falling down my face._

_"She's gone Bella! It's too late!" Mel was trying to hold me while Tyler tried to pull us in the right direction, but I kept fighting against them. "They got to her Bella. You could smell _their_ scents all over the asylum. Face it Bella, Mary's gone."_

_"_No_!" I violently pushed away from Mel. My insides were falling apart. I couldn't Mary, my best friend, my sister. I dodged Mel's grasp and ran into the forest. I could barely trace their scent but it was already fading fast. I followed their scent for a couple of miles before I saw them. There were three of them. I let out a low growl and ran even faster. They were still far away when the first male turned around and looked at me. The others stopped and so did I._

_Because of the rain it was hard to see their features clearly. All of the sudden Mel and Tyler were right beside me._

_"Bella lets go, now!" When Tyler finally noticed the others he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back towards the direction where we came from but I fought against him._

_"Where is she?!" I knew they could hear me. Then the female turned around along with the second male. She placed a hand on the first male and gently pulled ion him. She whispered something to him that even I couldn't hear. They both laughed and shook there heads as they slowly turned and took off running in their original direction. I started to run after them when Tyler suddenly grabbed me again and pulled me back. _

_"Bella, now!" Mel joined Tyler now and they both were able to pull me backwards. I didn't have a choice but to start running with them. I took one last look but all I could catch was a glimpse of the women's fiery hair. _

_I slowly felt my body go numb of all feelings. I didn't care that it was pouring down on us, that my clothes were soaked with mud. I didn't even care that we were now being hunted by the most powerful vampire coven in our world. At that moment I didn't feel scared or anger I just felt the pain that came with losing my best friend._

All of the sudden I felt a physical pain shoot through my body and I woke up.

"I have to go back!" I quickly sat up and tried to move but Mel was stopping. I had to go back. I had to find them. A sudden anger came over me.

"Bella calm down. It's over now."

"No." I saw Mel look pointedly at Tyler when I felt another shock go through my body. I was so focused on my anger that I didn't pull my shield. The pain was too much for me now to even concentrate on my shield.

""Now!" Mel said at the same time Tyler placed his hands on my shoulders. At first I was confused with what they were doing. After a few moments I then realized what Tyler was doing.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

"Now!" Melissa said as Tyler started moving towards Bella. She had a dazed look on her face and then when Tyler touched her shoulder's her gaze went blank for a few seconds.

I could see what Tyler was doing. He was making Bella's bad memories of Mary very hard to remember. He let go pf her and both he and Melissa backed off her bed. Bella looked confused for a minute before she shot of her bed and tackled Tyler.

"NO! Give them back." There wasn't much space in Bella's rooms with us all in here so Rose and Esme had to back out of the room.

"Bella calm down. You still remember some things." Tyler tried to get Bella off of him but they were both equal in strength.

"It's not the same." She growled and repositioned herself so that her knees were holding down his arms and her own hands were free.

"Bella stop!" Melissa came up behind her and made a quick grab for her but before Mel could fully get her off Bella got out of her hold and pushed Tyler back down. She pulled off the glove that was on her hand and was trying to place them on Tyler's head.

"Emmett" Carlisle called but he was already moving in towards Bella. She was too focused on Tyler to notice him. He came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let go of me." She growled but didn't try to fight him.

"Thank you Emmett." Tyler quickly got up and stood in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella. Just rest for a little bit and they'll come back, I promise." Bella wouldn't even look at him. "Bella I only did this to help you. I know what those memories do to you.

"Emmett can you let me go?"

"Oh sorry, yea." He let her go and quickly stepped into the hallway. I tried to read everyone's mind to what they thought but Bella still had her shield up.

No one said anything. Carlisle and Esme quietly exited the room followed by Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. I was the last to leave. Seeing Bella this upset struck a cord in me.

"Bella I'm sorry." I heard Mel say.

"Don't Mel, please." Bella's voiced cracked twice. I heard her take in a deep breath. Her shield was pulled in and I could finally hear the other

_"I hope Bella is ok." _Esme took a quick glace upstairs. The other's thoughts reflected hers.

_"What is she doing?"_ I saw in Tyler's head Bella closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Bella stop. You can't find them right now. Wait a couple hours." He moved closer to her but she backed away, eyes still closed. "Bella."

_"Oh, Bella."_ Melissa's thoughts were filled with sorrow. I saw through her head that Bella gasped and held her head.

"Bella please stop. Your not strong enough right now." Tyler moved closer to her but this time he didn't let move away.

"Leave me alone Tyler." I tuned out his thoughts when I felt Alice's hand on my arm.

_"Is she ok?"_ I slightly shook my head.

"Bella wait." I heard Bella run down the stairs. Alice got up and quickly stood in front of her.

"Bella hold on."

"Alice please, I just need to be alone." Alice sadly stepped aside and let Bella run out the door. Tyler and Melissa slowly walked down the stairs.

"Maybe we should go. We can talk about the journals tomorrow." We all stood up.

"Carlisle if you want you may take them with you."

"If you're sure the n yes I would like that.

"We all trust you enough." Tyler looked sincere when he said this.

"What about Bella?" I said without thinking.

"Bella is upset with us right now. She won't come home until she's ready." Melissa said with a sigh. Before we walked out I noticed a pair of gloves sitting on the end table. I quickly grabbed them before I walked out.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I was out of the house I ran straight into the woods and didn't stop until I was about thirty minutes away. How could Tyler do this? I know he was trying to help but why would he take them away. I closed my eyes and tried to pull up my memories but I couldn't I was met with a blank wall. I knew those memories were painful but I still wanted them. My memories were the only the only connection that iu had with Mary.

I was too distracted that I didn't know I was being followed until I they were very close.

"Alice I just want to be alone right now."

"Um… I'm not Alice." He said with a laugh. I turned around saw who had actually followed me.

**A.N. Its been a while and im sorry but well I just couldn't post it and im really sorry about that. Anyways i hope you liked this chapter i made it really long since its been a while since i posted anything. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. :):) i love reading all the reviews you guys write and im very thankful you guys take the time to write them. :):) -S.G.**


	11. Trying To Get To Know You

**A.N. So I cant even began to say how sorry I am for not updating. Its been a really long time since i last updated and all I have to say is that im sorry this wasn't up sooner and I hope I didn't lose any readers.**

**I know someone asked for an explanation of Tyler and Melissa's powers. So basically Tyler's power has to do stirctly with the mind. He can control memories which means he erase or make memories hard to remember and he can even create fake memories. Melissa's powers are similar to Jane's power. She uses her mind to create pain. The difference though is that she can only focus her power on one person at a time and there are after effects. If she tries hard enough the person or vampire will still fill pain even after she is done.**

**Chapter 10: Getting to know you**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"Oh I guess not, sorry." There standing by the tree was Edward. I was surprised to see him; I expected to see Alice or even Tyler and Mel but not him. "What are you doing here?" He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" He took a step closer and then stopped.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and took a step back. I had learned long ago not to trust anyone outside my family, but there was something inside me that wanted trust Edward.

"You need to hunt, Bella." He said looking directly into my eyes. I quickly walked towards a tree and sat down with back against it.

"I'm _fine_." I didn't want to hunt, I wanted my memories back. I closed my eyes but ran into a blank wall. I growled out in frustration.

"Bella are you okay?" When I opened my eyes I saw Edward kneeling in front of me.

"I said I'm fine." I said as stood and started pacing in front of him.

"Bella, stop you need to hunt." He grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him. I felt that funny little tingle spread over me like the first day of school. He'd caught me by surprise and I accidently showed him a memory of Mary; it was my favorite memory of her. It was one where we were in an open field.

"That's her right?" I pulled my hand away from him and turned around so my back was to him. I was never taken by surprise and yet somehow both Edward and Alice had managed to do it.

"Yes." The word barely came out above a whisper.

"You miss her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I whispered again.

"Why do you want back those painful memories, wouldn't you just want to remember the good memories instead?"

"My memories are all that I have left." I turned to face him again and this time he was closer, barely leaving less than a foot between us. "It's my fault she's gone. I deserve the painful memories and the hurt that comes with them." He stood so still like a statue with his eyes locked onto mine. "You probably don't understand but-"

"I want help."

"What?"

"I want to help, but first…" He took a deep breath "You need to hunt." He was about to grab my hand but suddenly stopped and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. "Here" He made sure to hand them to me so there wasn't a chance we would brush hands. But when I didn't grab them he said "Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." I replied as I grabbed my gloves from hm. "How did you get these?"

"I grabbed them when I was walking out, I hope you don't mind."

"Did Tyler or Mel send you out here to come and get me?"

"No, they don't even know I'm here."

"I doubt that." when he gave a confused look I just shook my head and started walking. He matched my stride easily and as we walked we didn't say much. We slowed when we could smell some animals about half a mile away.

"You first." He said as he waited for me to go. I took off without another word. I wanted to let the smell of blood take over me but out of habit I still kept a part of my mind focused on any possible threats. It was something Charlie had "taught' me.

Once I found a deer I quickly brought it to the ground and after a few short moments it stopped moving. When I was I done I looked over to see Edward watching me.

"Do you need more?" I just shook my head no. I had hunted a couple days ago and I now felt full. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Thank you."

"Thanks for what Bella?"

"I don't know, for caring I guess. I'm not used to that outside of my family."

"You're welcome." He said after a few moments of silence. We started walking again and didn't stop until we found tree that didn't have too much mud underneath it. Before we sat down Edward placed his coat on the ground.

"Edward, your coat is getting all muddy."

"It's ok; at least _you're _not getting all muddy." I just looked at him with surprise." It was a nice coat but it's not like it's the most expensive in the world." When I didn't say anything he kept talking. "Alice won't mind buying another jacket. Besides you never let a lady sit on mud. I was raised with some manners." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"When would that be?" I asked while sitting down on his jacket.

"I was changed in 1918. I was almost dead from the Spanish influenza when Carlisle found my mom and I. She died before me and that's when I was changed."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, none of us had a 'happy' ending for our human lives." He was silent for a few seconds before he asked his question "What about you, what lead to this?" He gave a general wave in my direction.

"Well I was born in 1912; I didn't know my mother. All I had was a glimpse. She died giving birth to Tyler and I. Charlie raised us or taught us really, everything that we needed to survive and stayed with us until his...death." I stopped there because of two reasons. One was I could feel the anger start to boil up in me against Anna and the Volturi. Number two was I didn't know what else to tell him. My whole life had been about protecting my secret and letting as few people as possible into my life. Not only for the protection of my family but for those around us. The Volturi would do ANYTHING to find us.

"What happened...?" When I didn't answer he said "I mean with your father how did he die." I didn't know what to say, I mean we had given the Cullens some general answers but nothing too much about our lives. Could I trust Edward with my family history? The answer was yes, I may not have known him very long but I trusted him more than I thought possible. But trust wasn't why I couldn't tell him, it was his protection. If he knew too much he would be in danger. He would not only put my family in danger but his own life and family.

"I can't tell you the rest." I said and stood up quickly but he was standing to.

"Bella I'm sorry if I upset you, you don't have to tell me."

"It's not just that it's just... I can't ok." He gave me a confused look for a quick second before he cleared his face of emotions.

"Ok." He looked up at the sky noticed the rain clouds starting to reappear. "Maybe we should go back." I just nodded and started walking with him back towards my house. As we walked there was a comfortable silence. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked down at me with a crooked smile.

"I was just wondering why we have never heard about anyone like you, I mean not even Carlisle knew of your existence and he's been around a very long time."

"Don't you know by now Edward, there are ways of keeping things hidden." We kept walking and by now we were almost to my home. "Besides no one really knows we exist. So that makes it easier."

"Why is that? I mean if more vampires knew abo-" I couldn't even let him finish his train of thought.

"No! Edward no one can know about us. No one will be willing to go against the Volturi and even if they were we wouldn't trust them. It's hard to put our trust in someone who could so easily get us killed." I kept walking but he stopped. I slowed down a little but I didn't stop until he grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella I'm sorry I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you and your family." I turned around and his hands didn't leave my shoulders. "I promise you can trust me when I say that you don't have to worry about us betraying your secret."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I said as I stepped away from him. We were still hidden from view of the house but I knew that Tyler and Mel could hear us.

"I will keep-"

"You intend on keeping your promise but what happens when the Volturi have your family, when they their teeth at Esmee's neck or Alice's or any other member of your family. Edward saying one thing and actually doing it are two very different things." And with that I left and started walking through the trees toward my house.

"Bella."

"You should go home Edward." I didn't turn to look at him as I kept walking.

"Will you be at school on Monday?"

"Of course." After that I heard him turn to leave.

I knew what we were doing was wrong, we couldn't trust the Cullens. It went against everything Charlie taught us; but didn't he go against that rule too? He trusted Anna and she sold us to the Volturi. What if we were walking into the same situation again? I don't know if I could handle it, having to go back into hiding even more then we were now.

"Bella?" Tyler interrupted my thoughts as soon as I was in the house. I just looked straight ahead and didn't look at him. "Bells I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but I wanted to help you. I didn't want you going back to those memories, not now."

"I didn't ask for your help Tyler." I sighed as I finally looked at him.

"You don't have too. It's my job to protect you even if it's from your own self."

"Tyler those are MY memories not yours. We made a promise that we wouldn't go into each other's heads like that. I don't need you erasing my memories!" I was suddenly filled with anger, not necessarily toward Tyler but about everything that had happened in the past few days. "Even if it was only temporarily, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry but I know how much you blame yourself for what happened." The only bad thing about fighting with Tyler was he almost never yelled. He always stayed calm or at least tried too and he knew when he was wrong and always admitted it. That's what made it hard to stay mad at him. He didn't raise his voice now and there was sadness in his eyes. "Your already going through a lot, we all are now with this..._situation_. I just didn't want you hurting."

"I know Ty." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I held on tight. He was my brother, the only family I had beside Melissa. I felt safe around them and that was a hard feeling to find in our world.

"Forgiven?"

"Almost." He laughed as we let go of each other.

"Bella I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have attacked you like that either." Melissa said as she stepped around Tyler. It was the first time that she had said anything since I had walked in the door.

"What, no speech begging for my forgiveness?" I tried to keep a straight face as I said it.

"That was my speech." She almost kept straight face too but she let a small smile spread across her face. "Take it or leave it Isabella."

"Ok Melissa, you may have my forgiveness." We both started laughing as I gave her a hug. It was a natural thing for us to have a fight and make up with sarcastic jokes.

"Can't you guys ever be serious for once?" Tyler said interrupting our laughter.

"We were serious." Mel and I both said at the same time. He just smiled and shook his head.

"What are we going to do now?" Mel asked becoming serious again.

"For now we wait. I don't know if there is anything else we can do."

"What about leaving?"

"Mel we don't know that they're going to go to the Volturi." I quickly interrupted. I didn't like the thought of leaving yet.

"We don't know that they won't Bella." When no one else said anything she kept going "We can't let ourselves be put in danger again."

"What if we started training again? Would that make you feel better about everything?" Mel didn't say anything but instead looked at Tyler.

"We probably should start again anyways. We can start tomorrow and we're not going to tell the Cullens what we're doing." He looked my way but didn't say anything directly to me. "I think they know enough already." I just nodded went upstairs to take a shower. Tyler was right, they did know enough and in fact they knew too much.

While I was in the shower I thought what happened in the past few days. On the first day we saw the Cullens and knew what they were. During the next few days they realized we weren't completely human and then things went bad. Alice had brought back memories that I hadn't wanted to see and Melissa had attacked Alice. Then I told the Cullens what we were and a little of our background. And now Tyler finally told them almost everything. Now we had to put our trust in people that we didn't know at all and we also had to be ready for an attack at any moment. I suddenly had a horrible feeling that things would end badly. But there was also something inside me that wanted to be able to trust them and for them to keep our trust. I suddenly wanted more than just a few people to be close with. I wanted to be able to be in a place where I wasn't always looking over my shoulder and had be cautious around every person that even looked at me.

When I got out of the shower I quickly got dressed and went to my room. I had slept for the past few days so I wasn't tired but I laid down anyways. We would be starting to practice again tomorrow and we would have to keep it a secret from the Cullens. For some reason it bothered me to keep secrets from them. I quickly squashed the feeling. I closed my eyes and waited for morning.

_**Edward's P.O.V.:**_

"Of course." She said with her back to me. She was starting to actually open up to me but now she had her wall up again. I didn't say anything else as I turned and started running home. Naturally, I was home in a few minutes.

"What happened?" Alice was already waiting for me on the front steps.

"Don't you already know?" I sighed as I walked past her and into the house. I read Alice's thoughts before she was even in the house.

"You really couldn't see what was happening? Why not?"

"I don't know Edward. I was able to sort of see before but not anything after we left their house."

"That's interesting, have you told Carlisle yet."

"Of course but he doesn't know what to think and neither do the others." Then she took a closer look at me "Where's your coat?"

"I threw it out, it was all dirty. I'm sure you won't mind getting me a new one, right?"

"Of course not." I started walking away into the house and up the stairs.

"_Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"_She thought following me to my room.

"She was upset about something from her past."

"Mary?" Alice said cutting me off.

"Yes, but there was something else. It had to do with her dad but she wouldn't tell me. She said she couldn't." I let her process that information before I went on. "She also said that the Volturi will do anything to get to them." It was a minute or so before she answered.

"They're protecting us, the less information we have the less we know and the less we are all at risk."

"Do you think they'll leave soon?" For some reason that thought troubled me.

"I really hope not, I actually like them" She said as she walked out of my room. I was going to ask if they were going to be at school tomorrow but before I could open my mouth she stuck her head in. "I don't know for sure but I _think _so."

After she left I laid down on my bed and started to think about all that's happened. Bella and her family had showed up almost week ago and we barely knew anything about them so far except that they're running from the Volturi. There had to be reason why the Volturi was after them. Could they have attacked the Volturi? The Volturi did kill their father and that would give anyone enough reason too. Whatever the reason was, I knew they wouldn't tell us just yet. They didn't trust us but I wanted them too, more specifically I wanted Bella to trust me. I wanted to know more about them especially about her but I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to. They've been on the run for a long time and they were good at it. With the holes in Alice's visions they could easily be long gone before we even noticed and that made me extremely anxious.

_**Bella's P.O.V. **_

It was Monday which meant I would see Edward and the rest of the Cullens again. I didn't know what to think anymore because they already knew more than anyone else ever had and that was dangerous to us. I wanted to trust them but my basic instinct was telling me no.

"Let's go Bella." Tyler said as he walked passed me and out the door. When I got in the car he spoke again "Remember we're starting our practices again today right after school in the woods. Mel and I will take the car back and Bella you meet us there." I just nodded as I got in the back of the car. We had decided we would return to our practices, which were just practice sessions where we worked on our fighting skills and different situations. We also decided that the Cullens would not know about it. We reached the school in just a few minutes as the bell rang for class. We all got out of the car and headed to our classes. I didn't have to worry about my first three classes because I didn't have any of the Cullens in them. Third period was almost over and I knew I would have to face Alice again soon. As the bell rang I quickly walked to my next class and sat down.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling better?" Alice had sat down quickly and turned to face me.

"I'm fine Alice." The rest of the class came through the door and the history teacher put up notes for us to start copying. "I'm sorry about Friday, things got out of control."

"Don't worry every family has their fights" She said with a small smile. "Bella, I think we need to talk about some things though."

"Ok, like what?"

"Why are you running?"

"I can't tell you that Alice and I think you know why." Why did she have to start asking questions? Before she could respond the teacher interrupted us.

"Miss Swan, Miss Cullen please stop talking unless you would like to share your conversation."

"I'm sorry sir" The period went by quickly and thanks to the teacher, Alice didn't ask any more questions. When the bell rang I quickly got up and left before the others but Alice was still right behind me.

"Bella."

"Alice I told you to stop asking questions." She stopped following me when she saw jasper. She walked towards him as I walked around the corner and went to the library. Tyler and Melissa were already there. We spent most of the lunch not talking. I was reading Wuthering Heights and Mel was just flipping through the newspaper looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"You don't ever get tired of that?"

"No, it's a classic why would I get tired of it?" I laughed as Tyler was flipping through another copy of it. I looked at Mel and she was still reading an article. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm not sure but there is a missing person in Seattle." She handed the paper to Tyler and he quickly read and re-read it. "What do you think Ty?"

"I don't know but we definitely need to keep an eye on this. If there's another full vampire around here I want to know about it. We can't have any more threats right now." Just then the bell rang and we got up. Tyler ripped out the article and put it in his pocket. As we walked out of the library we saw Alice, Edward and Jasper across the hallway next to the lockers. I also saw two kids in an argument down the hallway, they looked like they were about to fight each other. I kept watching them. One was trying to keep walking but the other kept getting in his way.

"Tyler do you see that?"

"Yes, do you think they're going to fight?" The boys were already almost in front of us.

"Yes, I can tell by their body language." Mel said casually as she fixed the strap on her shoulder. She had once majored in human behavior in college. Just then I heard Alice gasp.

"Jasper." She grabbed his arm in more than a friendly way, it was almost restraining. Then I realized she was having a vision and it was about Jasper. I quickly put the things together.

"Mel, Tyler. We have to get them; the boys are going to draw blood. Jasper must not be fully in control."

"How do you know that?" But it was already too late the first boy pushed the second one and he had to catch himself on the lockers but in the process he cut open his hand. He didn't seem to notice as he lunged at the first boy and threw a punch. He hit him straight in the nose and I could hear a crack. As I looked over at Jasper I saw his eyes get darker and I could see his muscles tighten as he got ready to move. Alice and Edward both looked like they stopped breathing.

"We have to stop them." At that time we quickly ran across the hallway not caring who saw but we were probably faster than anyone could see anyways so it didn't really matter. Mel got to Jasper just as he broke free of Alice's grip. She grabbed him around the waist and pushed against him until she had him around the corner. I grabbed Edward and pushed him back towards the lockers. His eyes were darker too but he had a look of shock on his face.

Tyler grabbed Alice in a hug like grip and pushed her back. To any other person it would like they were giving each other hugs because she had her arms around him too. I realized she was holding on to him and she wasn't fighting back. She was letting him drag her back towards Mel and Jasper. I tried to move Edward towards them too but Edward was resisting and I didn't want to cause a scene so I just pushed him back into the lockers.

"Edward, look at me." I reached up on my tiptoes and grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Stop your breathing and look at me." He slowly stopped his breathing. Just then I smelt more blood. I turned to look and saw that the first boy was bleeding from his nose and the second had a busted lip. I felt Edward push against me and I realized that he saw the blood.

"Edward stop this, I know you don't want to do this." It looked like he was fighting an inner battle within himself. His eyes were already black as he kept struggling with me. I pushed him towards Mel and Tyler but I wasn't getting him to move much. I didn't know what else to do to get him to snap out of it.

I remembered when Charlie first started training us the only way he could get us stop drinking blood was a surprise of pain. I didn't want to cause Edward pain so I did the only thing I could to surprise him: I showed him memories of _my_ pain. I reached up and placed my hands against his face. I showed him my memory of a woman that my father had brought to me once.

She was a young woman around twenty. I showed him how she cried for me stop and her tears that kept falling from her eyes. Then I let him feel my pain as Charlie had stabbed a knife through my hand. Then the second through my shoulder when I still didn't stop. I watched as Edward closed his eyes and hiss in pain.

He completely stopped resisting against me. I saw my opening and brought my hands away from him face and pushed him towards the corner. When I was around the corner I pushed him against the wall and held him there.

I looked over at Mel to see she still had her arms around Jasper but she was losing her hold. Jasper made a move towards her neck and Mel used her and to hold his face away. Jasper somehow got his hands between him and Mel and was able to push her away. She slid backwards and almost hit the wall before she lunged back towards Jasper. He had turned towards the smell of the blood and didn't see Mel until it was too late. She slammed him against the wall. She put hand against his face again to keep his mouth away from her face.

"I'm sorry" I barely heard her whisper as she sent a powerful charge through him. He let out a small gasp as he felt the pain. His body seemed crumble as he leaned back against the lockers.

I looked around and saw Tyler letting go of Alice and whispering something in her ear. She nodded quickly and went to Jasper. Mel let go of Jasper as Alice came to stand beside him.

"Jazz." She only said that one word and he looked up. He was in pain and I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't moving just looking at her. Alice grabbed his arm again but this time it wasn't restraining at all. Mel still stood there watching Jasper wearily.

I looked at Edward and noticed he really wasn't taking too many breaths. I stepped away from him. He quickly looked at his hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your pain and nothing really cut into you.

"But it felt real, I could feel the blade go through my skin and I felt the pain. How can that happen? A knife wouldn't hurt me like that."

"I told you it wasn't your pain you were feeling. I'll explain later." I said when he still had a confused look on his face.

"Jasper, can you leave?" Tyler asked. I looked over at Tyler and Mel as Jasper nodded. "Alice you should take him home to hunt." She nodded but before she turned to go she looked at Mel.

"Thank you Melissa, I don't how to repay you for this." Mel didn't say anything as Alice turned to go.

"Mel, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me.

"We should get to class. Bella we'll see you after school." He and Mel walked by us and didn't even acknowledge Edward. Tyler was mad, extremely mad and so was Mel. I watched as they walked around the corner and waited until I knew they were out of hearing distance before I spoke.

"Want to ditch class?" I asked as I turned toward Edward. He just nodded and walked towards the back of the school and stopped when he reached the second building. He crouched a little and jumped up onto the roof. I looked around to make sure no one was around but I realized everyone was in class and this building didn't have windows in the back. I crouched down slightly and followed Edward up. He was waiting for me and when I was next to him he sat down by the edge facing towards the forest. He was the first to break the silence.

"Well that was surprising."

"Yeah I know I thought nothing ever happened in Forks." I smiled a little and got one in return.

"Nothing usually does, well except for the vampires, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Jasper almost losing control and Melissa helping him."

"Is it really that surprising? Why wouldn't she help?" I was slightly offended by his comment.

"I thought she didn't like Jasper?" I laughed and turned towards him.

"She doesn't, but she wouldn't let him attack the boy in the hall. She knows what it's like not be in control, we all do. Mel doesn't like seeing people like that. Besides no matter what any of us think of you guys, it wouldn't have affected our actions today. If Jasper would've gotten to that boy it would just bring up questions we couldn't answer and publicity we don't need. The Volturi would've been here faster than we could have figured out what to do."

"No matter what your reasons were, thank you for saving us from ourselves." He turned to look at me "What were those memories that you showed me?"

"Those were memories of Charlie. He wanted us to have perfect control because he knew the Volturi would try anything to get to us; even try and distract us with fresh blood. If we had perfect control then blood shouldn't affect us."

"So he used to hurt you to get you to stop." I looked away from him and towards the forest behind the school.

"Yes, he thought if he associated pain with drinking blood that we would stop drinking. He was right but only after we endured heavy amounts of pain."

"But what if you got hurt?" I started laughing.

"Edward I am part vampire, which means I heal quickly and don't get hurt."

"I'm sorry that you went through that." That caught me off guard, I hadn't expected him feel sorry for me. I realized that I liked that he cared and that was bad.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for me because it did work."

"So why are you running from the Volturi?" I couldn't help the smile appeared on my face; it was always questions with him.

"You ask too many questions Edward."

"You are right." I smiled at this because I was avoiding his question and he knew it but he was humoring me. "So you can ask a question now."

"How long have you been in forks?"

"This is the second year we've been here."

"Where did you live before this?" I liked being the one to ask questions for a change.

"Alaska, we stayed with some friends."

"With other vampires? How many?" If there were other vampires around I had to know because they could be a threat. I didn't want us walking into something we weren't prepared for.

"There are five of them, one male and four females."

"They're good friends of yours?"

"Yes, we're like family." He studied my face for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Don't worry they wouldn't hurt you or turn you in to the Volturi."

"You don't know that Edward."

"If we ask them to leave you alone they will."The bell was going to ring soon and we needed to get down before it did.

"You put too much faith in people." I said as I stood up and jumped down. As soon as my feet touched the ground I started walking back towards the lockers. I heard his feet hit the ground half a second later.

"Do you never trust anyone at first?" I turned back to look at him. There was a crooked smile on his face that made me get butterflies.

"First of all I've never met them and second of all yes I never trust anyone at first." His smile slowly faded and asked

"Do you trust me?"

"I shouldn't." This was a question I didn't want to answer because of course I wanted to trust him and the rest of the Cullens but I couldn't. What I had learned from Charlie wouldn't allow me to.

"But do you?" He hadn't looked away from me this whole time.

"No." I said as I turned on my heel and walked away. I couldn't trust Edward it would only get my family in trouble. When I was almost to my locker I noticed he was following me so I turned around. He was closer than I thought so when I turned around we almost collided. "What Edward?"

"Do you think I would do anything that would cause harm to you or your family?"

"What would stop you from doing anything, you don't know me or my family at all." I he took a step back and I could see his posture was a little stiff. He was about to say something more before I cut him off. "Edward I need to go." At that I turned around and went towards my car, forgetting my locker. "And don't try to follow me this time because you won't be able to find me." I said over my shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" I stopped and turned slightly. There was that crooked smile on his face again.

"I'm positive." I said with a smile before turning back around.

As I walked towards the car I saw that Tyler and Mel were already there and they were looking at Edward over my shoulder.

"Bella you're supposed to meet us in the forest."

"I know that." I sighed as I set my bag in the car. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see Edward anymore so I took off toward the forest.


End file.
